Niedzielny poranek
by euphoria814
Summary: Ilość zmian zachodzących z Dannym jest porażająca
1. Chapter 1

**betowała okularnicaM:***

* * *

\- Oczywiście, że się rozbierasz – mówi Danny, prychając bardziej do siebie pod nosem, niż w jego kierunku.

I to wszystko jest śmieszne, ponieważ w banku jest czternastu zakładników, a on nie zamierza szukać przebieralni, aby zmienić koszulkę w jakiś ustronnym i intymnym miejscu. Nie zwraca uwagi na kamery, ponieważ one są zwrócone w kierunku wejścia do budynku, więc to nie tak, że ktokolwiek widzi, ale Danny zawsze wybiera ten moment, żeby zacząć marudzić. I spogląda na niego z dezaprobatą, gdy Steve wyciąga z bagażnika jego samochodu skrzynkę z granatami. Kluczyk jest bezpieczny w jego kieszeni, więc to nie tak, że Grace będzie miała z tym kontakt.

Danny jednak marszczy brwi i krzywi się, gdy Steve wypycha spodnie granatami, a potem zakłada kamizelkę kuloodporną, ponieważ ostatnim razem, kiedy wszedł bez – zamachowcy byli jego najmniejszym problemem. Danny ujadał na niego przez ponad godzinę, gdy czekali aż zszyją mu kilka powierzchownych ran, które normalnie opatrzyłby w domu sam, ale Williams potrafił być wrzodem na tyłku.

\- Nie wchodzisz tam sam, zapomnij – rzuca Danny, ponieważ ostatnie dziesięć minut marnotrawił czas na gadanie, a teraz nagle sam podchodzi do bagażnika i zabiera swoją kamizelkę.

\- Koszula będzie ci blokować…

\- Nie rozbiorę się publicznie, dziękuję bardzo McGarrett. Nie wszyscy jesteśmy ekshibicjonistami jak ty – wchodzi mu w słowo Danny i zapina kamizelkę, a potem podwija rękawy, co jest w zasadzie pewnym ustępstwem.

Steve sięga po jego krawat i dostaje w łapę.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nadal jestem funkcjonariuszem na służbie – prycha Danny.

Brzmi to jak żart, ale Steve nie jest tego taki pewien. Czarne skórzane rękawiczki wyglądają na tych drobnych dłoniach cholernie profesjonalnie i pewnie takie rzeczy nie powinny go podniecać, ale jednak nie może nad sobą zapanować. Ciśnienie w jego uszach rośnie, gdy Danny wybiera krótki karabin, a kilku gliniarzy z HPD spogląda na nich jak na wariatów.

\- Stawiasz dzisiaj piwo – rzuca Danny i ruszają do przodu, skradając się początkowo na samej linii widoczności z banku.

Lou nie mówi nawet słowa, ale kreuje akcje dywersyjną w postaci kilku przypadkowo wpuszczonych na teren dziennikarzy, których policja wycofuje za linię. Słychać krzyki od strony banku i pewnie zirytowani złodzieje kazali trzymać hieny na uwięzi. Też chcą mieć czysty wgląd w sytuację, ale to już kwestia sekund, bo Steve wspina się po fasadzie budynku, korzystając z rynny i Danny'emu nie pozostaje nic innego tylko podążyć. Sprawdza kilka razy czy jego partner sobie radzi, ale jak na kogoś tak negatywnie podchodzącego do ruchu, Williams daje sobie znakomicie radę. Jego uda są mocne, a w szerokich ramionach tkwi siła, której nikt nie spodziewa się po marnej posturze.

Wykopuje okno na wyższym piętrze, korzystając z hałasu i wciąga Danny'ego do środka, gdy już zabezpiecza teren. Teraz muszą zejść już tylko na dół. Williams spogląda na niego jak na wariata, a potem dodaje;

\- I upewnię się, żebyś nie zapomniał portfela – uprzedza go lojalnie mężczyzna.

Nie wie kiedy stali się takimi wariatami. Nie jest pewien kiedy Danny przeszedł na jego stronę mocy, ale Chin w słuchawce prosi, żeby przestali romansować i zabrali się do roboty. Mleko w lodówce może zaczekać te pięć minut dopóki nie skopią tyłków przetrzymującym zakładników gnojkom. Steve nie komentuje, ale widzi, że coś przebiega po twarzy Danny'ego, ale nie ma ani chwilę na przeanalizowanie tej miny, emocji.

Żarty o starej dobrej małżeńskiej parze stały się normą. Nie jest pewien co Danny o nich myśli. Williams początkowo irytował się i próbował bronić, ale ostatni milczał za każdym razem, gdy temat wypływa. A Steve cholernie chciałby znać jego zdanie w tej mierze. Nigdy nie widział Danny'ego romansującego z nikim prócz kobiet. Ten romans z Gabby wydawał się wymuszony, jakby Williams szukał bardziej matki dla Grace niż partnerki dla siebie. A Steve czekał i obserwował.

Ostatnie tygodnie były przyjemne. Odwiedzali go z Grace niemal w każdy weekend i małą uczyła się pływać na desce. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby Danny nie ciągnął Kono, a ona nie zapraszała China, ale to oznaczało, że byli wszyscy razem. W zasadzie to nie było nic aż tak złego.

Danny porusza się prawie bezgłośnie i macha do niego, dając mu znać, że droga wolna. Są w zasięgu kamer, więc HPD wie, że są w środku i bezpieczni. Steve wychodzi na prowadzenie i namierza pierwszego z napastników, ustawiając się w dogodnej pozycji. Wszyscy zakładnicy leżą na ziemi, co ułatwia im sprawę. Spogląda na Danny'ego i nie musi mówić ani słowa. Jest trzech mężczyzn w maskach. Wszystko się zgadza z raportem od Lou, więc bierze na muszkę pierwszego, czekając aż Danny wybierze dupka dla siebie. Kiedy naciska na spust, rozlega się krzyk i mężczyzna upada, trzymając się za prawe ramię. Broń ciężko uderza o podłogę i wszyscy zaczynają wrzeszczeć. Drugi mężczyzna trzaska o posadzkę po lewej ze sporą dziurą również w prawym ramieniu. Nie wie dlaczego, ale coraz częściej sprawia mu przyjemność fakt, że myślą tak samo.

\- Hawaii Five O! – wrzeszczą obaj. – Na podłogę! – dodają do trzeciego, mierząc do niego z broni.

Czuje jak Danny odwraca się upewniając się, że mają do czynienia z trzema napastnikami. W kilka minut później, ranny ochroniarz jest pakowany do karetki. Pozostali pomagają wyprowadzić przed budynek płaczące kobiety. Danny spogląda na niego przelotnie i uśmiecha się, gdy widzi matkę przytulającą córkę. Lou powiadamia ich, że Denning nie jest zadowolony z faktu, że użyli siły, ale ma nadzieję dostać wyczerpujący raport.

Danny krzywi się i patrzy na niego sugestywnie.

\- Stawiam piwo. Ty to tłumaczysz – rzuca, ponieważ i tak to się odbędzie w ten sposób.

\- McGarrett, pamiętaj o portfelu – mówi Danny, zanim kieruje się na zewnątrz w światła lamp i cały hałas, który zostawili za sobą.

ooo

Niedzielne poranki należą do jego najbardziej ulubionych. Grace wpada do jego domu bez pukania, chociaż Danny zwraca jej uwagę na temat kultury. Jedzą razem śniadanie, ponieważ córka Williamsa uwielbia jego koktajle owocowe, a ponieważ są zdrowe, Danny nie może powiedzieć jej złego słowa, chociaż narzeka, że Grace coraz bardziej zamienia się w Steve'a. Może coś z tym wspólnego ma fakt, że mała ma własną deskę i że wybiegają na jego plażę z takim samym zapałem, rozbierając się już na lanai.

Danny zbliża się dużo wolniej do wody i zostaje zakopany po kostki w piasku, przyglądając im się tylko z oddali. Kono dołącza do nich dopiero po godzinie i zaczynają swoje lekcje, a Steve stara się chwycić w tym czasie kilka fal. W zasadzie nie ma nigdy w planach popisywania się, ale jeśli ryzykuje trochę bardziej albo trzyma się trochę bardziej prosto, gdy wychodzi z wody, Kono nie mówi ani słowa.

Danny jednak patrzy na niego tylko przelotnie bardziej skupiony na córce.

\- Może dzisiaj popływasz z nami? – pyta Steve, ponieważ nie potrafi się powstrzymać.

Danny ma już cały zestaw plażowych szortów, które w niego wmusiła Kono, ponieważ chodził na plażę z Grace w swoich spodniach prasowanych w kant. Jego tyłek wyglądał w nich znakomicie, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, że Steve ma teraz do wglądu całe centymetry skóry, której pozbawiano go w czasie tygodnia. Danny zawsze jest zapięty tak wysoko, że nie widać jego klatki piersiowej. A spodnie zasłaniają całkiem zgrabne łydki, pokryte cienkimi kręconymi jasnymi włosami, które jakoś dziwnie nie są dla niego zaskoczeniem. W końcu Danny jest blondynem.

Williams zerka na niego niepewnie i Steve nie wie co mężczyzna widzi tak naprawdę. Może tylko swojego partnera, wrednego i upierdliwego szaleńca, który nie zatrzymuje się nawet na pięć minut, żeby wezwać wsparcie. Albo ociekającego wodą mężczyznę. Trudno to wyczytać ze spojrzenia Danny'ego. Steve nigdy nie jest pewien, chociaż bywają dni, gdy sądzi, że czuje na sobie wzrok Williamsa odrobinę dłużej.

Danny spogląda na niego z kwaśną miną. Jego wzrok przesuwa się wzdłuż jego tatuaży i kończy na linii nisko opuszczonych szortów, które powinni odsłaniać część ścieżki ciemnych włosów. Ubiera je specjalnie, ale nie przyzna się do tego nigdy. Normalnie ludzie też patrzą na niego dużo dłużej, nawet ci kompletnie hetero. Wie jak wygląda, ponieważ pracował na to całe życie i nie wstydzi się tego, że jest dumny z mięśni, które nadal doskonale widać, chociaż jego trening został poważnie okrojony przez czas.

Danny nigdy jednak nie poświęca jego ciału dłużej niż minutę i podejrzewał nawet raz, że Williams jest aseksualny, ale wtedy pojawiła się Gabby.

Może jest idiotą, że nie potrafi dać temu spokoju, ale nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że ich relacja jest całkiem platoniczna. Grace przytula go i Danny sporadycznie też. Czasem dostrzega rumieńce na twarzy Williamsa, które nie powstały pod wpływem słońca. Kiedy się poznali, uznał, że powinien dać Danny'emu czas. Mężczyzna był po rozwodzie, a problemy z Rachel dopiero się zaczynały. Nienawidził Hawajów i Steve dawał mu czas na oswojenie się. I sądził nawet, że stracił swoją szansę, gdy pojawiła się Gabby, ale ten związek nie przetrwał, więc zdecydował się przystąpić do działania.

Nie jest subtelny – w tym jednym Danny miał rację. Jego ksywka była czystą kpiną. Przeważnie ściągał koszulkę i czekał na następstwa. Na Danny'ego to jednak nie działało. Chociaż przynajmniej niemal wszystkie wieczory spędzali razem.

Danny zerka jeszcze raz na jego brzuch mokry od wody i Steve napina mięśnie instynktownie. Williams jednak wpatruje się już w dal, gdzie Kono uczy Grace jak dorwać fale.

\- Nie, dzięki. Tym razem postoję – odpowiada Danny, jakby robił cokolwiek innego.

\- Wiesz, że to trochę nie fair? – wzdycha Steve. – Grace z przyjemnością popływałaby z tobą. To ty powinieneś uczyć ją jak surfować. Dorośli łapią to szybciej. Jeśli chciałbyś, pokazałbym ci… - zaczyna, ale Danny spogląda na niego ostro.

Może przesadził, wyciągając kartę Grace, ale prawda jest taka, że obaj wiedzą, iż mała byłaby wniebowzięta. Próbowała od tygodni wciągnąć swojego Danno do wody, może nawet z równą zapalczywością co on.

Danny nie mówi do niego nic i Steve decyduje się, że lepiej się wycofać. Upewnia się jednak jeszcze, że jego spodenki luźno zwisają na biodrach, ponieważ nadal się nie poddał.

ooo

Danny pojawia się przed jego domem o wiele wcześniej niż zwykle i Steve za bardzo nie wie co o tym myśleć. Williams bez słowa zajmuje miejsce pasażera, gdy zmieniają się za kierownicą, ale na tylnym siedzeniu nie ma malasadas, więc może piekarnie były jeszcze zamknięte. Danny jednak trajkocze już na temat Grace i tego jak miała w planach wyjść na kolejną harcerską wyprawę w głąb dżungli. Nikt nie chciał ich tym razem za opiekunów i Steve nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony.

Jakoś wylatuje mu z głowy, że mieli podjechać po pączki i przypomina sobie dopiero, gdy Danny siada ze swoją kawą i pochyla się nad aktami. Nie wydaje się zirytowany faktem, że zapomniał swojego ulubionego drugiego śniadania. A kiedy ostatnim razem zdarzyła się podobna tragedia chyba nawet gubernator o tym wiedział. Tym razem jednak w biurze panuje przyjemna cisza i jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył coś dziwnego – to tylko on.

Kono mruczy pod nosem, gdy przegląda akta, a Chin stara się dokończyć swój raport, co nie wychodzi mu za dobrze.

Steve zastanawia się czy nie wspomnieć o malasadas, ale w zasadzie nie słuchał jojczenia Danny'ego dla przyjemności i nie chce się wkopywać w kolejny wykład na temat swojego wścibstwa. Jakimś cudem Williams mógł pytać o rzeczy ściśle tajne, a on nie miał prawa odezwać się na żaden temat. Zadawanie pytań było dla niego strefą zakazaną i dlatego rzadko się tam zbliżał.

Mija więc cały dzień, a on tylko zerka na Danny'ego, który w okolicy lunchu w końcu zaczyna gryźć jabłko i to jest tak szalone, ale przez chwilę zastanawia się czy dobrze widzi.

ooo

Kiedy malasadas nie ma również następnego dnia, musi przygryźć sobie język, żeby nie zapytać. Danny jednak zachowuje się jak zwykle i nagle dzwoni jego telefon, a oni mają kolejną sprawę, więc zawraca w miejscu, narażając się na nieprzyjemny komentarz ze strony Williamsa i rusza na drugi brzeg wyspy. Chin i Kono są już w drodze.

Zbierają materiał dowodowy, gdy Max pakuje ciało do worka i Danny przepytuje sąsiadów ofiary, ale oczywiście nikt nic nie widział. Sprawa wygląda na jedną z tych, które zalegną w ich aktach i będą czekały na świeży trop. Danny jednak wraca z tym błyskiem w oku, który mówi, że ma już wszystko w głowie poukładane.

\- To jej szef – informuje go Williams. – W koszu Chin znalazł testy ciążowe. Facet odwiedzał ją nocami. Podobno pracowali do późna – dorzuca.

Kiedy podjeżdżają pod dom mężczyzny, Danny patrzy na faceta tak, jakby wiedział o nim wszystko i ten pęka, gdy na jaw wychodzi jego romans, a żona przestaje dostarczać mu alibi. Wychodzą z podejrzanym, zeznaniami i pewnym wyrokiem. Ten dzień jest tak piękny, że prawie potyka się o własne nogi, gdy Danny informuje go, że ma coś do załatwienia po południu i zobaczą się u niego w domu dopiero późnym wieczorem.

ooo

Przestają się widywać u niego codziennie. Nadal jeżdżą razem do pracy, ale pojawia się nowy zwyczaj – Danny zjawia się dość wcześnie i zawsze jest świeży i pachnący po prysznicu. Steve zaciska dłonie na kierownicy, ponieważ nie chce pytać czy jego partner ma nową dziewczynę. To w jakiś sposób rozwiązuje jego problem, bo jest już całkiem pewien, że Danny jest stuprocentowym hetero. Może ślub z kobietą, wspólne dziecko i przelotna dziewczyna powinny jednak nasunąć mu tę myśl wcześniej. Nie chciał się jednak z tym pogodzić i nadal jest ciężko.

Stara się jednak cieszyć, ponieważ Danny jest ewidentnie rozluźnion wiele lepszym nastroju. Pije mniej kawy, a jego cera wygląda na zdrowszą, jakby spędzał na świeżym powietrzu więcej czasu. Kono rzuca Williamsowi znaczące spojrzenia, ale ten udaje, że nie widzi ich, więc coś musi być grane. Może Kalakaua zna tajemniczą dziewczynę Danny'ego, ale skoro mężczyzna jeszcze jej nie przestawił, może nie jest aż tak ważna. Z Gabby zajęło mu tygodnie zanim zdecydował się poznać ją z Grace, a ta relacja wyglądała na dość zaawansowaną. Zamierzali spędzić wspólnie wakacje i Asano wyciągnęła Danny'ego na plażę, co było dokonaniem roku i nadal nie zostało pobite.

Jeśli nowa dziewczyna ma przynieść kolejne zmiany, Steve mocno przygotowuje się na ich nadejście. Pierwsza niedziela, kiedy Grace ma znowu pojawić się u niego na plaży jest trudna. Przede wszystkim minęło dwa tygodnie. Wie, że Danny nie będzie spał z tą laską, gdy jego córka znajdowała się za ścianą, ale nadal boi się, że zobaczy ją przed swoim domem. Albo że Danny zdecyduje, że kompletnie zmienią plany. Nikt go nie uprzedzał, ale to nie tak, że wcześniej mówili cokolwiek.

Grace wpada jednak do jego kuchni żądając swojego soku, więc miksuje owoce, przyglądając się kątem oka Danny'emu, który wyciąga z samochodu nie jedną, ale dwie deski.

\- Danno umie pływać – informuje go Grace półszeptem, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że Williams ich słyszał, bo uśmiecha się lekko, a Steve czuje, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

Ostatnie czego się spodziewał, to to, że Danny naprawdę weźmie to cholerne lekcje. Wolałby oczywiście sam je przeprowadzić i nie wie czemu Williams nie zwrócił się z tym do niego, ale przecież to oznacza, że Danny w końcu ściągnie z siebie koszulkę. I może tak naprawdę przez ostatnie tygodnie nie inwestował swojego czasu w bezimienną kobietę, której Steve nie chce znać.

Grace jest tak podekscytowana, że nie dopija soku. Ściąga koszulkę i spodenki, skopując buty i rzuca się w kierunku plaży. Jej deska nadal jest oparta o ścianę domu. Różowy wzór, który zaprojektował dla niej wyraźnie odcinał się na pomarańczowym i żółtym, które specjalnie dobrano. Nie widać pąków, ale to kwiaty i Grace piszczała, gdy zobaczyła pierwszy raz tę deskę. Nie potrafił zapomnieć jej radości i tego jak Danny poklepał go po plecach, gdy mała pobiegła pochwalić się Kono.

Rusza za nią w pogoń, ponieważ nie chce, aby weszła sama do wody. Danny'ego nie ma na brzegu, gdy obraca się z dzieckiem na rękach, ale Williams pojawia się w kilka długich minut później w jednym z tych strojów dla surferów, które zakrywają niemal całe ciało, zostawiając tylko łydki i przedramiona odsłonięte. Steve czuje si ę oszukany, ponieważ sądził, że zobaczy Danny'ego bez koszulki, ale mężczyzna przynajmniej ma swoją deskę, którą wbija w piasek i zaplata dłonie na piersi, jakby zamierzał spytać 'no i co wyrabiacie'. Grace wierzga, więc wrzuca ją do wody, wiedząc, że jest na tyle głęboko, że mała nie zrobi sobie krzywdy.

Danny wchodzi do oceanu powoli, z rozmysłem i nie patrzy na nic konkretnego, gdy zanurza się do połowy bioder. Skafander nie opina jakoś mocno jego ciała, ale Steve widzi wyraźnie linię jego pośladów. To trochę jak najgorsza we wszechświecie tortura, gdy w końcu dostaje to czego chciał – Danny'ego w wodzie, ale jednocześnie wszystko jest poza jego zasięgiem. Zwabienie Williamsa do oceanu było zaplanowanym działaniem. Nie musiałby wtedy prosić mężczyzny, aby ściągnął ubranie. Tymczasem Danny jak zawsze go zaskoczył.

Nie pluje sobie jednak w brodę, bo Williams odpływa trochę od brzegu, zanim decyduje się zawrócić, walcząc z falami. Nie idzie mu najgorszej jak na szczura lądowego, ale brakuje mu ewidentnie wprawy. Zapewne zimne zatoki New Jersey nie nadawały się zbytnio do wolnego pływania. Może w tym trochę tkwi niechęć Danny'ego. Nie jest pewien. Kiedy pytał Danny wściekał się i zmieniał temat.

Nie jest nawet pewien jakim cudem godzina minęła tak szybko, ale Kono pojawia się na brzegu z własną deską i patrzy na Danny'ego unosząc brew do góry. Williams zatem nie uczył się również u niej, ale Kalakaua znała wszystkich instruktorów na wyspie, więc zapewne wiedziała. Te spojrzenia nagle nabrały sensu i trochę sprawia mu to ulgę. Teraz ma pewność, że żadna dziewczyna nie krąży wokół Danny'ego, więc poprawia swoje spodenki i łapie za własną deskę, obserwując kątem oka jak Williams radzi sobie z falami.

Ramiona mężczyzny są szerokie i silne, więc nic dziwnego, że szybko łapie prowadzenie. Steve puszcza go zresztą przodem, ponieważ może gapić się na jego tyłek nieskrępowany. Kono ubezpiecza Grace, gdy biorąc pierwszą falę. Danny nie wywraca się, chociaż stoi niepewnie na nogach, ale uśmiecha się do niego jak szaleniec i Steve ma dziwne wrażenie, że dzielą jedną z tych chwil cudownego zrozumienia.

ooo

Mija kolejne cztery tygodnie zanim Danny proponuje, żeby przeszli się na publiczną plażę. Grace umówiła się z koleżankami w niedzielę i nie chcą przegapić zabawy. Kono obiecuje pilnować jej w wodzie, gdy oni obaj zajmą się łapaniem tych większych fal i Steve nie potrafi nie czuć radości na samą myśl, że w końcu zostaną razem sami.

Danny nie przyjeżdża już do niego każdego wieczoru, ale trzyma się na desce coraz pewniej, więc musi trenować. I Steve naprawdę cieszy się, gdy obaj płyną ramię w ramię. Danny wydaje się zafascynowany falami, oceanem, jakby odkrył je na nowo. Nie narzeka już tak często na Hawaje, chociaż nadal przeklina ananasy.

Plaża jest zatłoczona i kiedy wypakowują deski z jego ciężarówki, Kono pomaga im z kocami, prowadząc ich w miejsce dość blisko wody. Jakiś tuzin mamusiek z córkami spogląda na nich wygłodniałym wzrokiem, do którego Steve zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Czuje też pewną satysfakcję na samą myśl o ich minach, gdy Danny ubierze ten kombinezon, który był genialny do surfingu. Hawajczycy przeważnie rezygnowali z takiego sprzętu w czasie pływania rekreacyjnego, ale jak z krawatem – Danny nigdy nie porzucał profesjonalnego wyglądu.

Grace zaczyna budować zamek z piasku, nie przejmując się faktem, że jej deska czeka gotowa. Nie, żeby Steve spodziewał się czegokolwiek innego, ale on upewnia się, że ma wszystko z sobą i otwiera usta, aby spytać Danny'ego czy pływają teraz czy później, gdy Williams nagle zdejmuje koszulkę i odrzuca ją na ich koc. Nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć, ponieważ niższy mężczyzna wygląda naprawdę dobrze. Po tylu malasadas, które Williams normalnie zżerał na co dzień, spodziewał się bardziej ciała podmiejskiego tatuśka, ale może jednak wspinają się po fasadach budynków o wiele za często.

Danny nie ma jakoś przerysowanych mięśni, ale ewidentnie widać, że ćwiczy. Lekko opalona skóra pokryta jest jasnymi włosami, które tak bardzo odróżniają go od tutejszych mężczyzn, że kilka nastolatek wbija wzrok w o wiele starszego mężczyznę, kiedy mijają ich w drodze do wody. Steve nie chce nawet wiedzieć, co myślą mamuśki.

\- Panie Williams – krzyczy jedna.

Danny odwraca się instynktownie w jej stronę i łapie piłkę, która zostaje mu posłana. Uśmiecha się lekko, gdy oddaje zabawkę z powrotem.

\- Danny – poprawia kobietę Williams swobodnie, jakby to nie miało znaczenia, że właśnie przeszli na ty. – Dzisiaj pływam. Może później pogramy, ale to byłaby dysproporcja. Steve musiałby zagrać w drugiej drużynie – dodaje Danny lekko.

\- Jasne! – odkrzykuje tamta z wyraźnym entuzjazmem i Steve nagle orientuje się, że na jej dłoni nie ma obrączki.

Jest w wieku Danny'ego i jak każda tutaj dba o ciało, żeby wyjść na plażę i pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Jej alimenty pewnie są tak wysokie, że stać ją na cholerny dom na plaży, ale Danny pewnie o tym nie wie, ponieważ nie interesowało go nigdy jacy ludzie zamieszkiwali wyspę. Jest _haole_ jak Danny, ale pewnie jak każda z tych kobiet lubi czuć się tutejszą. Tutejszych jednak nie stać było na prywatną szkołę, do której chodziły ich dzieci.

Danny spogląda na niego jakoś pewniej, z uśmiechem, gdy sięga po swoją deskę. Coś figlarnego pojawia się w jego wzroku, gdy rzuca się w kierunku wody.

\- Myślisz, że mnie dogonisz, McGarrett?! – krzyczy Danny, zanim zaczyna wiosłować.

Spodenki są przylepione do jego pośladków ukazując dwie równe półkule i dałby mu wygrać, choćby dla tego widoku, ale nie może. Nie powinien. Więc kradnie mu falę, ponieważ jest dupkiem, a Danny wpada do wody z głośnym pluskiem, a wynurzając się – pluje. Jego włosy są przyczepione do czaszki, co zawsze śmiesznie wygląda. Steve nie jest pewien jak długo zajmuje mu ułożenie fryzury, ale spodziewa się, że to jest coś, co Danny praktykował przez lata, aby dojść do perfekcji. I nie zaprzecza tej doskonałości. Chciałby tylko czasem dotknąć jego włosów, żeby upewnić się, że faktycznie są tak miękkie na jakie wyglądają.

Ta sama kobieta, która wcześniej zagadywała Danny'ego, czeka na nich na brzegu. Udaje przerażenie i Williams musi to wiedzieć, bo na jego twarzy pojawia się lekka irytacja. Kono zaczyna chichotać, przechodząc obok nich i Steve zawtórowałby jej, gdyby widział coś zabawnego w pożerającej wzrokiem Danny'ego kobiecie. Prawdę powiedziawszy ma ochotę jednak założyć koszulkę na swojego partnera, ponieważ Danny jest inny niż wszyscy i wyróżnia się na tej plaży jak tylko może. To oczywiste, że jest naturalnym blondynem i tym wszystkim kobietom uaktywnia się pragnienie posiadania blond dzieci z niebieskimi oczami. To żenujące. To przerażające. Nie lubi tego.

\- Więc bieganie jednak poskutkowało? – prycha Kono.

Danny czerwieni się lekko, starając się puścić tę uwagę mimo uszu.

\- Bieganie? Biegacie razem? – interesuje się Steve, ponieważ chce wiedzieć, gdzie Danny spędza ten cały czas.

\- Nie. Kono pokazała mi kilka tras – przyznaje przez z zęby Williams.

I Steve nie wie w czym tkwi problem. Znaczy wie w czym tkwi jego problem.

\- Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś mnie? Też znam świetne trasy. Codziennie biegam – wymienia i nie kryje nawet jak bardzo godzi w niego ta kolejna mała zdrada.

Danny spogląda na niego lekko rozchylonymi ustami i coś dziwnego pojawia się w jego wzroku zanim znika. I Williams mruży oczy, kiwając głową na prawo i lewo, jakby przygotowywał się do przedrzeźnienia go.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zaprosiłeś, Steven – mówi Danny ze śmieszną manierą w głosie, która ma zapewne udawać akcent jednej z mamusiek.

Kono prycha i wchodzi do oceanu, gdy dziewczynki wracają z wiaderkami po wodę.

Serce Steve'a bije coraz szybciej, ponieważ to jest najbliższa flirtowi rzecz, jaką Danny zrobił. I może to brzmiało jak żart, ale Williams patrzy na niego odrobinę dłużej. Steve zna wzrok tego typu. Jest w nim lekkie wyzwanie, ale przede wszystkim sekundy płyną, a oni się na siebie gapią. Danny wydaje się ciekawy jego reakcji i czeka na nią, więc Steve nie zamierza go zawieść.

\- Zaproszę cię następnym razem – rzuca niby niezobowiązująco, ale mówią o czymś kompletnie innym i jego serce bije jak opętane, bo Danny uśmiecha się krzywo, jednocześnie z satysfakcją i ulgą, jakby nie wiedział jak jego wypowiedź zostanie odebrana, co jest śmieszne, bo Steve starał się przez prawie pół roku jakoś go podejść. Bezskutecznie.

\- Nie, dzięki – odpowiada Danny, zaskakując go trochę, ponieważ spodziewał się, że właśnie takiej odpowiedzi chciał. – Nie dam się wrobić na bieganie z tobą. Nie nadążę – rzuca, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to nie był dla niego żaden problem, aby to przyznać. – Jesteś SEAL, poza tym wiem jak długie nogi masz – dodaje i spogląda na niego intencyjnie, przeciągając wzrokiem po całym jego ciele.

Flirtują na środku pieprzonej plaży pod okiem mamusiek, które najchętniej poprosiłyby Danny'ego, ale wmasował krem w ich ciała. A on czuje, że robi mu się coraz goręcej.

\- Może chcesz posurfować ze mną na mojej prywatnej plaży? – pyta, ponieważ nie potrafi się powstrzymać.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve jest drapieżnikiem i nie wstydzi się tego. Przede wszystkim mężczyzna został stworzony po to, aby polować, a on nigdy nie wybierał zwierzyny łatwej do schwytania. Danny jest celem doskonałym, ponieważ stanowi odpowiednią mieszankę tajemnicy i dominacji. Steve musi walczyć o każdą piędź ziemi, a są przyjaciółmi. Nie wyobraża sobie jak Williams traktuje swoich wrogów, ale nie zazdrości im.

Steve jest drapieżnikiem, a to oznacza, że również doskonale poznaje swój cel. Wie też, że przez cały ułamek sekundy miał Danny'ego na wciągnięcie ręki, a potem mężczyzna zniknął we mgle. Nie ma pojęcia co poszło nie tak. Nadal flirtowali, ale Williams wydawał się o wiele bardziej wycofany, jakby ponownie nie brał go na poważnie. A Steve ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo teraz popołudniami wychodzą na plażę razem, odkąd Danny oswoił się z deską.

Ciało Williamsa zmienia się. Ciągły ruch powoduje, że niższy mężczyzna nabiera masy mięśniowej. Jego bicepsy stają się wyraźniejsze, a na przedramionach pojawiają się żyły, które wyglądają cholernie seksownie. W tym ciele jest siła i energia, które emanują od niego tak mocno, że tutejsze kobiety dostają gorączki, a Steve zaczyna się wściekać.

Ma ochotę wciągnąć na Danny'ego skafander, ale decyduje się na coś o wiele bardziej wyrafinowanego. Malasadas odbiera z piekarni tuż po swoim biegu. Nie wie jakie trasy preferuje Danny, ale nigdy do tej pory się nie spotkali, co go irytuje, bo Kono mogła pokazać mu tę część miasta dla młodzieży. Może Danny jest podrywany każdego ranka przez długonogie Hawajki, a on nawet o tym nie wie. Nigdy nie preferował kobiet dekadę młodszych od niego, ale nie znał typu Williamsa.

Kto zresztą oparłby się dwudziestolatce.

Danny spogląda podejrzliwie na pudełko i unosi brew, jakby chciał spytać co Steve kombinuje. Może to śmieszne, ale chce utuczyć swojego partnera. Jego plan jest prosty – kiedy znikną te mięśnie, część kobiet da Danny'emu spokój. I tak widzą w nim jedynie zgrabny tyłek i posturę boksera. Blond włosy i niebieskie oczy to nie jest coś, co byłby w stanie zmienić niezauważalnie. Danny na pewno zorientowałby się, gdyby Steve zaproponował mu farbowanie. Oraz cholerne szkła kontaktowe.

Nie wie czemu Danny przeszedł na dietę, ale nagle staje się dla niego oczywiste, że Williams ogólnie zmienił sposób odżywiania. Ograniczył swoje kawy, zaczął wybierać mniej tłuste potrawy, chociaż nie zrezygnował z alkoholu.

W zasadzie powinien się pewnie cieszyć, że Danny nie zdecydował się wydepilować klatki piersiowej. Jemu nie przeszkadzał ten miękki puch, ale podobno kobiety nie przepadały za nim za bardzo. Dla niego była to pewna oznaka męskości – chociaż sam nauczył się, że zbędne włoski przeszkadzały, gdy ktoś zamykał go w pieprzonym bunkrze w środku Korei i próbował podpalić wszystko, co odstawało od jego skóry na chociaż milimetr.

\- O co chodzi z malasadas? – pyta w końcu Williams, ponieważ nic mu nie umyka.

\- Świetnie ci wczoraj szło, więc mała celebracja? – ryzykuje i Danny mruży tylko oczy, jakby wiedział, że gdzieś leży tutaj drugie dno, ale nie potrafi na razie dodać dwa do dwóch.

Steve wie, że mężczyzna szybko nie odpuści, ale nie będzie na razie drążył tematu. Poczeka na więcej dowodów w sprawie, tych, których Steve nie zamierza mu dostarczać.

\- To jest twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, że nie jestem tak fatalny? – prycha Danny, gdy otwiera pudełko i wyciąga pierwszego pączka.

Wgryza się w niego, jakby to był pokarm bogów. I Steve zawsze wiedział, że Williams ma ciągotki w stronę słodyczy. Może to odzywały się jego włoskie korzenie z tymi wszystkimi cudownymi ciastami, ciężkimi od bitej śmietany i kremów. Nie był do końca pewien. Sam preferował owoce.

Prawda jest taka, że Danny jest świetny. Utrzymuje się na desce, jakby trenował od lat, a nie tygodni. Steve nie potrafi oderwać od niego oczu i wie, że to imponuje plażowiczom. To z jaką łatwością Williams wślizguje się na fale, wykorzystując siłę oceanu aż do ostatnich metrów. Jest piękny, gdy uśmiecha się triumfalnie okiełznawszy coś naprawdę niestandardowego. Steve nadal nie wie kto go uczył, ale prywatnie miał ochotę mu szczerze podziękować.

\- To jest mój sposób na powiedzenie ci, że przepraszam, że nie wierzyłem, kiedy mówiłeś, że potrafisz pływać – odpowiada bez wahania. – Trzymasz się jednak na desce lepiej niż Grace – dodaje i Danny krzywi się, jakby to nie stanowiło żadnego komplementu.

I nim nie jest. Steve po prostu dąży do kolejnej kłótni, żeby policzki Danny'ego zrobiły się ponownie czerwone od tłumionych emocji, żeby znowu coś między nimi zawrzało. Uwielbia te wyładowania i nie może zapomnieć o tym jak Danny zaczął z nim flirtować. Nadal nie umówili się, kiedy mieliby popływać tylko we dwóch, ale Steve czeka, ponieważ czuje, że coś jest nie tak. A nie chce spłoszyć zwierzyny, nie znowu.

ooo

Kolejny niedzielny poranek jest zwiastunem katastrofy. Jego telefon odzywa się i ma nadzieje, że ktoś próbuje wysadzić posiadłość gubernatora. Danny jednak informuje go, że pierwszy raz od nie wiadomo jak wielu tygodni nie zobaczą się u niego w domu. Grace zdecydowała, że chce popływać tam gdzie wszyscy i wyciągnęła jego i Kono ponownie na plażę dla turystów. Znając Kalakauę i tak wylądują w jakiejś bardziej cichej części, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że przez ostatni tydzień musiał sobie radzić z kobietami pożerającymi Danny'ego wzrokiem. I w ten weekend nie będzie inaczej.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że zostaje w domu, ale wtedy któraś może wykorzystać okazję i dowie się o tym dopiero później. Albo z żartów Kono, która od kilku dni nagabywała Danny'ego, aby wyznał skąd tak ogromna zmiana. Kalakaua sądziła, że Williams się zakochał i chciała zeznań albo przynajmniej nazwiska. Steve nie był pewien czy chce tego słuchać czy nie, więc zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, ale zostawiał drzwi uchylone.

Grace przytula się do niego, kiedy tylko podchodzą bliżej. Ta mamuśka, której konto zapewne było tak wielkie jak Mauna Kea jest już rozłożona ze swoim kocem obok, chociaż ani ona ani jej córka nie mają desek. Grace marszczy nos za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzy. Najwyraźniej nie jest to jedna z jej ulubionych koleżanek i Steve nie potrafi nie przybić jej piątki.

\- Danny – mówi kobieta, przeciągając imię Williamsa w sposób, który się nie podobał Steve'owi.

\- Coś się stało Nicole? – odpowiada mężczyzna.

\- Zastanawiałam się czy nie moglibyśmy wziąć później Suzie i Gracie do muzeum. Gracie opowiadała w szkole o tym jak była na wycieczce z tobą i Suzie była zakochana w tych opowieściach – ciągnie Nicole.

Danny wyraźnie się waha, a potem zerka niepewnie na telefon.

\- Myślisz, że twoja była dziewczyna ma dzisiaj dyżur. Powinna chyba już wrócić z konferencji – rzuca Steve, ponieważ jest dupkiem, a oczy Nicole robią się tylko większe.

Zapewne nie spodziewała się, że przygotowała pętlę na własną szyję. Gabby jest jej zaprzeczeniem – naturalna i szczera. Steve odczuwa cholerną satysfakcję na samą myśl o spotkaniu tych dwóch.

\- Gabby z przyjemnością nas oprowadzi, ale chyba wraca za tydzień. Chcesz spotkać się z doktor Asano, małpko? – pyta Williams.

Gracie potrząsa przecząco głową i bierze do rąk swoją deskę, a potem łapie Danny'ego za skraj spodenek.

\- Ja chcę do wody, Danno – informuje go mała. – Mówiłeś, że wujek Steve oddycha tylko w oceanie. A co jeśli się udusi? – pyta lekko poruszona, chociaż oboje wiedzą, że stosuje genialną zagrywkę.

Steve ma ochotę przybić jej kolejną piątkę, ale Kono chowa swój uśmiech za deską.

\- Musimy rozłożyć koce, zaraz Grace – obiecuje jej Williams i zaczyna wykładać wszystko ze sporego piknikowego kosza, który zapewne zapakowała im Rachel.

\- Ja się tym zajmę – informuje go Steve, ponieważ tylko w wodzie Danny jest poza zasięgiem Nicole.

Williams patrzy na niego z pewną wątpliwością, więc przewraca oczami.

\- Wiem jak rozłożyć koc na czternaście sposobów – kłamie.

Grace zaczyna chichotać, ponieważ słyszała to już wcześniej i wie, że ich przepychanki słowne nie są na poważnie. Danny mruczy coś pod nosem, ale nie słyszy w zasadzie ani słowa i wyjmuje swoją deskę z piasku. Mięśnie jego pleców napinają się, jędrne ciało pracuje, gdy razem z córką wbiegają do wody. Kono staje obok niego i przygląda im się z uśmiechem, który pewnie gości i na jego ustach. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że Danny jest wspaniałym ojcem. Zapewne osiąga to dzięki temu, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego uwagi jest poświęcona Grace, więc przepuszcza ją przed sobą, kiedy płyną w głąb oceanu. Mała obraca się kilka razy, żeby coś wykrzyczeć, ale nie słyszy jej słów z tej odległości. Wie, że Danny pewnie odpowiada, ponieważ Grace uśmiecha się tylko szerzej.

\- Jest wspaniałym ojcem – mówi Nicole i to jest tak szczere, że Steve przez ułamek sekundy naprawdę jej współczuje.

Nie wie dlaczego się rozwiodła ani gdzie jest ojciec Suzie, ale żadne dziecko nie powinno być wychowywane tylko przez jednego rodzica.

Odwraca się, żeby zabrać się za rozkładanie koca, gdy Kono nagle wydaje z siebie dość wysoki pisk. Kilka osób zrywa się ze swoich koców, więc instynktownie sięga po broń, której nie ma, a potem patrzy w stronę oceanu. Rejestruje, że Grace jest cała i bezpieczna. Siedzi na swojej desce wpatrując się o wiele dalej, więc Steve szuka dalej i z zaskoczeniem obserwuje jak Danny ze swojej deski wykonuje całkiem popisowy skok do wody. Fala kryje go i mijają kolejne sekundy, a Williams nie wypływa. Steve nie przypomina sobie, aby Danny kiedykolwiek mówił mu, że jest wytrawnym nurkiem.

\- Biegnij po Grace – rzuca do Kono, która ściąga koszulkę przez głowę.

Dogania ratowników, którzy są chyba zaskoczeni, że potrafi się poruszać tak szybko w wodzie.

\- Jakaś dziewczyna w pomarańczowy stroju wywróciła się na desce i uderzał w nią głową. Poszła pod wodę – melduje mu Kono.

Steve nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że pierwszą instynktowną decyzją Danny'ego było nieść pomoc. Williams jednak nadal nie wpływa, a to trzecia minuta jeśli dobrze liczy. Nie wie jak szybko dostaną się tak daleko od brzegu, ale woda jest na tyle przejrzysta, że nie będą mieli przynajmniej problemu ze znalezieniem tej dwójki.

Kono przejmuje Grace – widzi to zaledwie kątem oka, a potem zamiera ponieważ Danny wypływa kilka metrów przed nim z nieprzytomną dziewczyną. Mężczyzna łapie spazmatycznie powietrze, kiedy stara się wciągnąć ją na swoją deskę. Jej własna jest zapewne niesiona już do brzegu. Danny wydaje się zaskoczony, kiedy go widzi i uśmiecha się do niego, wymieniając się z ratownikiem, który zaczyna holować dziewczynę. Na plaży zebrał się już spory tłum, więc kiedy wychodzą na brzeg, rozlegają się brawa.

\- Nie bój się, mój tata jest bohaterem – mówi Grace, machając do dwudziestoparolatki, którą Danny wyłowił z oceanu, jakby to miało ją uspokoić.

Dziewczyna wydaje się dochodzić już do siebie i próbuje wstać z deski, a ratownik pozwala jej jedynie usiąść na piasku w zamian. Z rany na jej czole sączy się krew. Karetki jeszcze nigdzie nie widać, ale są w odległej części plaży, tylko dla miejscowych, którzy zresztą zebrali się teraz wokół nich. Nicole patrzy na Danny'ego z taką miną, że Steve byłby zdziwiony, gdyby kobieta jeszcze dzisiaj nie próbowała zaciągnąć go do łóżka.

Barczysty mężczyzna przeciska się przez tłum i klęka przy dziewczynie, sprawdzając jej źrenice.

\- Lao, do jasnej cholery?! Co to było? Nic ci nie jest? – pyta facet.

\- Pękła linka – odpowiada dziewczyna ewidentnie zirytowana. – Ktoś mnie wyłowił i to do tego _mea kipa_ – prycha wyraźnie wściekła.

Mina Grace jest bezcenna, gdy patrzy na dziewczynę.

\- Mój tata nie jest turystą! My ty mieszkamy! A ty jesteś niemiła – informuje ją mała i wydyma usta obrażona.

Danny jest wyjątkowo nierozmowny i Steve nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Williams jest dość blady.

\- Świetnie – prycha. – Macie tlen? – pyta ratownika, który zaczął oczyszczać ranę na twarzy dziewczyny.

\- Komandorze McGarrett, dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi – rzuca jeden z medyków, którzy wychodzą z karetki. – I detektyw Williams – dodaje lekarz i wzdycha, jakby naprawdę miał ich dość.

A przecież to był wyjątkowo nudny tydzień.

ooo

Nicole nie bardzo ma ochotę pożegnać się z nimi, ale Danny po kilku wdechach czystego tlenu wygląda lepiej. Nadal jednak musi się położyć, więc pakują z Kono ich rzeczy do ciężarówki. Grace w zasadzie wydaje się zadowolona, że wracają na prywatną plażę, gdzie nie ma Nicole i Suzie. Danny rozkłada się na lanai z piwem w dłoni i obserwuje jak jego córka próbuje złapać pomniejsze fale.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedy zrobiliśmy się tacy starzy? – pyta Williams kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Mów za siebie – prycha Steve, ponieważ on nie miałby problemów z tym, żeby zanurkować tak głęboko.

Jest nadal pod wrażeniem, że Danny pływa aż tak dobrze. Williams wydawał się w wodzie tak pewny siebie, tak nieskrępowany, że prawie tęskni za tym widokiem. Jest pewien, że jego partner uratował dzisiaj kolejne życie. Danny zanurkował dobre siedem metrów w dół, o ile dobrze obliczył. To nie była głębokość dla amatorów i ma ochotę powiedzieć mu do słuchu na ten temat, ale nie tak dawno namówił go do wspinania po fasadzie banku, więc w zasadzie nie chce wyjść na hipokrytę.

\- Mam córkę – mówi nagle Danny. – A ty jesteś ode mnie starszy. Mógłbyś mieć taką córkę jak Grace – odpowiada Williams, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Steve nie wie czego Danny szuka w jego twarzy, więc na wszelki wypadek ukrywa wszystko. Nie mówi, że nie ma takiej córki. Nie chce też dodawać, że z chęcią byłby ojczymem-Stevem, a nie tylko wujkiem, ale to nie jest ten rodzaj rozmowy. Danny w końcu odwraca wzrok od niego.

\- Nie wiem kiedy przestałem nadążać – przyznaje Williams dziwnym tonem.

Steve ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że Danny nadąża jak najbardziej. Jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy dotrzymują mu kroku, ale to niedotlenienie naprawdę paskudnie wyglądało. Może powinni pływać częściej razem. Siła to jedno, ale kardiologiczna wydajność organizmu to całkiem co innego.

ooo

Kono wydaje się dziwnie nerwowa w poniedziałek. Przygląda się Danny'emu częściej niż zwykle przez ostatnie tygodnie i Steve węszy kłopoty. Kalakaua znika na chwilę z ich biura i kiedy wraca z zaskakująco kompaktową brunetką, Steve przez chwilę nie wie skąd rozpoznaje dziewczynę. Jej letnia sukienka jest chyba szczytem hawajskiej mody, bo Kono też ma taką. Koraliki na nadgarstkach, etniczne wzory – wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest tutejsza.

Spodziewa się, że Kono przedstawi im kolejną sprawę, ale kiwa palcem na Danny'ego, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wychodzi ze swojego biura zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Raporty z sekcji od Maxa zapewne leżą na jego biurku i nikt nie powinien ich widzieć. A na pewno nie świeżo pełnoletnia koleżanka Kono, która patrzy na Danny'ego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. Jej wzrok zatrzymuje się na podwiniętych rękawach, które odsłaniają silne ręce i krawacie, który jakoś dziwnie pasuje do Williamsa.

Steve ma ochotę podejść tam i spytać co jest grane.

\- Jestem Laoka Tanaka – przedstawia się dziewczyna i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Danny'ego, a ten ściska ją odrobinę mocniej.

To nazwisko coś mówi Steve'owi, ale jeśli HPD miało jakąś sprawę związaną z tą rodziną, nikt im tego nie zgłosił. Jest za to cholernie szczęśliwy, że nie zamkną drzwi swojego gabinetu, bo może słyszeć każde słowo.

\- Pani Tanaka, w czym możemy pomóc? – pyta Danny pewnie nieświadom nawet jak to brzmi w uszach tej młodej kobiety.

Laoka dostaje rumieńców i spogląda na Kono, która tylko przewraca oczami.

\- Chciałam przeprosić za moje zachowanie wczoraj – ciągnie dalej dziewczyna i w Steve'a nagle uderza kto to jest. – Nie powinnam nazywać pana detektywa turystą – dodaje Laoka.

Oczy Danny'ego robią się większe, gdy z większym już zainteresowaniem przygląda się stojącej przed nim dziewczynie.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnia ją Williams. – Mam nadzieję, że czuje się pani lepiej.

\- Może sobie odpuścimy te oficjalne zwroty – wtrąca się nagle Kono. – Lao i ja znamy się jeszcze ze szkoły. I mówiłam ci, że Danny nie chowa urazy zbyt długo – dodaje, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo, ponieważ dalej nie wybaczył mu tego postrzały sprzed prawie dwóch lat.

Laoka uśmiecha się jednak jeszcze szerzej, patrząc Danny'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wiem co trzeba zrobić, żeby stać się oficjalnie Hawajczykiem – przyznaje Williams, wzruszając ramionami. – Podejrzewam, że przez wygląd raczej będę _haole_ do końca życia – dodaje.

\- Wystarczy się wżenić – odpowiada Lao, a potem zakrywa usta dłonią. – Rany boskie, nie powiedziałam tego.

Danny się śmieje, jakby podobało się mu, że dziewczyna ewidentnie nie panuje nad tym co mówi. Steve wcale nie uważa tego za urocze.

\- Czy to oznacza, że jestem Brytyjczykiem? – pyta nagle Danny i Kono przewraca oczami.

\- Rozwiodłeś się – odpowiada dziewczyna, informując jednocześnie koleżankę o statusie Danny'ego.

To wcale nie jest aż tak subtelne jak sądzą. Steve zna ten rodzaj gry i przeważnie wygrywa.

\- Czyli zabieracie obywatelstwo? To bardzo nie fair – odpowiada Danny. – Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, cieszę się, że jesteś cała. Ten upadek wyglądał spektakularnie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle próbowałaś zrobić coś tak dziwnego… - zaczyna i urywa nagle skrępowany. – Nie znam się na surfngu, ale powinnaś mieć chyba obie stopy na desce – dodaje odchrząkując.

Laoka spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- I nawet nie wiesz kim jestem – wyrywa się dziewczynie.

Wydaje się naprawdę zszokowana. Kono kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciała ją pocieszyć.

\- Danny nie lubi Hawajów. Ani ananasów. Cudem przekonałam go do deski – chwali się Kono, jakby to była jej zasługa, a nie Steve'a.

Czuje się naprawdę zraniony tym, że nie zauważyła tego jak długo pracował nad Williamsem.

\- Nie jest aż tak źle. Pozwalam Grace czasem pływać, chociaż porozmawiamy na temat odrywania stóp od deski – stwierdza Danny bez najmniejszej wątpliwości w głosie.

\- O ile nie będzie startować w zawodach, możesz być pewien, że nie będzie wykonywać zbyt skomplikowanych trików – odpowiada Laoka i Steve nagle ma kolejne olśnienie.

Tanaka wygrywała mistrzostwa w surfingu od dobrych czterech lat. Słyszał plotki, że wróciła na wyspę po zawodach w Nowej Zelandii, ale nie sądził, że to prawda. Widział kiedyś jak pływała i to była prawdziwa poezja. W tej chwili jednak podziw zastępuje niechęć, ponieważ Danny wydaje się tylko bardziej zainteresowany.

\- Zawodach? Startujesz w czymś takim jak Kono? - dziwi się Williams.

Kono przewraca ponownie oczami, gdy Tanaka uderza ją dla żartu w ramię.

\- Danny, ona jest mistrzynią. Jest jak David Beckham surfingu – informuje go Kalakaua.

\- Wolę futbol – przyznaje Williams. – Jednak… Wow – dodaje i patrzy na dziewczynę z większym podziwem. – Nigdy nie zabierzesz Grace na żadne zawody – oznajmia Kono, która wcale nie wygląda na przejętą.

\- I pewnie ją też powinnam przeprosić – wtrąca Lao, krzywiąc się odrobinę. – Normalnie nie wrzeszczę na ludzi, którzy ratują mi życie, ale miałam tak fatalny tydzień, że ten uraz głowy nie jest mi potrzebny tuż przed zawodami, uwierz mi na słowo.

Danny marszczy brwi, jakby coś sobie przypominał i zaczyna drapać się po szczęce.

\- Mówiłaś coś o urwanej lince – rzuca Williams. – Były jakieś wcześniejsze wypadki?

\- Alergia i uwierz mi lub nie, ale ktoś próbował ukraść mi deskę – informuje go Lao. – Wróciłam z Nowej Zelandii kilka tygodni temu. Ćwiczymy z moim trenerem, bo chciałam odwdzięczyć się Mamo za lekcje, które mi dawał, ale nie wiem czy z takim pechem… - zawiesza sugestywnie głos.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Danny'ego pogłębia się.

\- Masz ważne zawody za tydzień i nagle pojawia się seria wypadków? – upewnia się Williams.

\- Myślisz, że to celowe działanie? – pyta Kono, marszcząc brwi, gdy nagle dociera do niej co chodzi po głowie Danny'emu.

To nawet dość oczywiste, gdy spojrzy się na to całościowo. Williams ma znakomity instynkt, ale radość Steve'a jest tylko połowiczna, ponieważ Lao patrzy na Danny'ego z niedowierzaniem i fascynacją, która zaczyna przekraczać granice dobrego smaku. Steve wie co chodzi jej po głowie. Zapewne po powrocie wszyscy znajomi nosili ją na rękach, ponieważ w świecie surfingu byłą wielką gwiazdą. Danny jedna ma to w nosie. Jest też dobrych parę lat starszy i bije od niego zdecydowanie dorosłego mężczyzny. Są powody, dla których młode kobiety chodzą za takimi facetami jak Williams.

Danny ma swoje priorytety ustawione dość jasno i klarownie. A w tej chwili nie gapi się w piersi wydekoltowanej sukienki Lao, tylko pilnie wsłuchuje się w to co dziewczyna do niego mówi. Zapewne niewiele kobiet potrafiło się oprzeć temu w jaki sposób Danny poświęcał im uwagę. Steve sam ma czasami problemy, bo to wygląda tak, jakby Williams na te kilka minut należał tylko do niego. Słucha go całym ciałem i reaguje na to, co mówi trafnymi pytaniami. Zachęca do kontunuowania tematu.

Lao jest zachwycona.

Danny zerka na telefon, gdy ten dzwoni w jego kieszeni i uśmiecha się przepraszająco.

\- To Grace, muszę odebrać – rzuca mężczyzna, gdy wraca do swojego biura.

Lao patrzy za nim z otwartymi ustami, gdy jej wzrok pada na tyłek Danny'ego w tych opiętych spodniach.

\- Kono – zaczyna Tanaka takim tonem, jakby cierpiała.

\- Chciałam cię z nim umówić od samego początku – odpowiada Kono. – Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz kolejnego wpatrzonego w ciebie _kamipulu_ \- przypomina jej Kalakaua z wyraźnym wyrzutem. – Musisz przyznać, że Danny nie jest idiotą.

Lao uśmiecha się do niej krzywo, jakby totalnie się z nią zgadzała i miała kilka myśli, za które Steve zapewne z chęcią by ją postrzelił.

\- Jest wolny? – upewnia się Tanaka.

Steve ma dość. Ma ochotę wyjść ze swojego gabinetu, ale Kono zaczyna chichotać i trajkocze jak najęta, wystawiając Danny'ego na pożarcie tej kobiecie. Co gorsza Lao jest doskonała. Tutejsza, nie szuka majątku, który mogłaby przejąć i przede wszystkim jest damą w potrzebie. Danny ma kompleks bohatera. Już raz uratował jej życie, więc nie było szans, aby Tanaka zapomniała o czymś podobnym.

\- Dogadał się niedawno z byłą żoną w sprawie weekendów z córką – rzuca Kono. –Wiesz, że przeprowadził się tutaj z New Jersey, ponieważ nie chciał być zbyt daleko od Grace? – pyta niby przypadkiem, a Lao patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Steve widzi niemal jak jej babskie hormony zaczynają się produkować w nadmiarze.

\- Jest… - zaczyna dziewczyna i urywa, gdy brak jej słów.

Steve ma jakiś tuzin, którymi w swojej głowie określa Danny'ego, ale żadne nie oddaje Williamsa w pełni. Danny jest po prostu doskonały. Wystarczy spojrzeć jak Williams kocha Grace, by pokochać jego. To jest tak proste. Steve w ten sposób wpadł i nie potrafił się wydostać z tej pułapki do teraz.

Laoka wydaje się równie zauroczona.

Dziewczyna poprawia włosy, a Kono patrzy na nią z tym swoim spojrzeniem, które mówi jasno 'a nie mówiłam'. Steve naprawdę nienawidzi teraz ich obu, ale Danny wychodzi ze swojego gabinetu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, a Laoka się rozpływa.

\- Przepraszam, ale córka – rzuca Williams.

\- Jasne, dzieci są najważniejsze – odpowiada Laoka. – Wspaniała dziewczynka – dodaje.

\- O ile sobie dobrze przypominam chyba na ciebie krzyczała – zauważa Danny.

\- Ale w twojej obronie. A za obrażenie cię już przeprosiłam – przypomina mu Laoka. – Cały czas czuje jednak, że nie zrobiłam zbyt wiele. A takie przeprosiny są niczym w porównaniu z tym, że pewnie wypadłabym całkiem z zawodów i to jest opcja optymistyczna – informuje go kobieta. – Może zgodziłbyś się na to, żebym udzieliła Grace kilku lekcji? Chciałam ją przeprosić. Nie powinnam była mówić tak o tobie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie spodziewałam się, że znasz pidżyn.

\- Och język ludzi-kwiatów. Uwielbiam – prycha Danny. – Nie znam ani słowa. Grace musiała podłapać go w szkole.

\- Nie nazwałeś nas ludźmi-ananasami. Jestem pod wrażeniem – wtrąca Kono.

\- Myślę, że kupię ci słownik – dodaje Lao. – Twoja córka zacznie porozumiewać się w języku, którego rozumiesz. Co będzie kiedy przyprowadzi hawajskiego chłopaka?

\- Zastrzelę go – odpowiada Danny i nawet nie żartuje.

Steve jest tego pewien, ale Lao się zaśmiewa, jakby nie słyszała niczego bardziej zabawnego.

\- I Grace ma zakaz noszenia tak skąpych ubrań jak ty i Kono – ciągnie dalej Williams, wskazując na nie obie palcem, jakby już miały zły wpływ na jego córkę.

\- Ach, czyli nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybyśmy pływały w skafandrach? – kpi Lao, ale żaden mięsień ni drga na twarzy Danny'ego.

\- W wodzie masz być przede wszystkim bezpieczna. Jeśli jakiś durnowaty chłopak nie jest w stanie dostrzec, że jest coś więcej w tobie poza skąpym bikini, to jego problem. Na pewno nie zbliży się do mojej córki – wyjaśnia Williams całkiem poważnie.

Kono nie mruga nawet okiem, ponieważ zna jego zdanie na temat samców zbliżających się do Grace. Lao jest jednak w ewidentnym szoku.

Steve decyduje się wyjść ze swojego biura, bo widzi na twarzy dziewczyny, że ta zamierza zaprosić Danny'ego na swoją prywatną plażę. I nie chce widzieć jak Williams obiecuje wpaść, żeby oboje popływali na pieprzonych deskach przy świetle zachodzącego słońca.

\- Steve, mamy sprawę – rzuca Danny na jego widok. –To jest Laoka Tanaka, koleżanka Kono…

\- Oczywiście, że wiem kim jest Laoka Tanaka – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve, ponieważ może i nie pamiętał dokładnie jeszcze parę chwil temu, ale nie zamierza się do tego przyznać.

Danny przewraca oczami na widok jego szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, że wiesz kim ona jest. Dlaczego nie jestem nawet zaskoczony? – pyta retorycznie Williams. – Przyjrzyjmy się tym zawodom – dodaje już bardziej w temacie, a Laoka patrzy na niego z wdzięcznością.


	3. Chapter 3

Obserwowanie Danny'ego szybko staje się dla niego nałogiem, dlatego wie dokładnie, że Williams nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że Laoka na niego leci. Steve z przyjemnością użyłby eufemizmów, ale nie potrafi, ponieważ w oczach tej kobiety dzieje się tak wiele złego, że scyzoryk w jego kieszeni się otwiera, a zawleczki granatów luzują. Wie, że jest niesprawiedliwy, ponieważ zna Kono i wie, że dziewczyna nie wystawiłaby Williamsa komukolwiek. Jest mu jednak nieprzyjemnie, że Danny spędza czas z kim, kto nie jest nim.

Kono jest cholernie podekscytowana, ponieważ trafiają na jej grunt. Zna każdego surfera na tej wyspie i Steve może byłby równie mocno w temacie, gdyby nie wyprowadził się z Oahu w wieku szesnastu lat. Nie żałuje jednak, ponieważ środowisko zmieniło się nie do poznania. Niektóre twarze zna z plaży. Czasami mijali się na trasach turystycznych, ale nie kojarzy nazwisk ludzi, którzy są od niego o dobrą dekadę młodsi.

Mamo nie mruga nawet okiem na widok Danny'ego i Steve ma cholerne przeczucie, że Williams pobierał lekcje u niego. Nie wie nadal jak się z tym czuje, ale na wszelki wypadek przynosi Williamsowi ekstra duże pudełko malasadas. Wie, że Laoka nie jest pustą panienką. Wyraźne mięśnie brzucha i stałą opaleniznę znalazłaby na plaży bez problemu. A to oznacza poważne kłopoty, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia jak ją zniechęcić.

Kono jest jednak wniebowzięta i robi wszystko, aby Danny i Tanaka zostawali jak najdłużej we własnym towarzystwie. Całkiem logicznie sugeruje, że wypadki zdarzają się przed zawodami, więc zapewne ktoś chce Laokę wykluczyć. Podejmują się więc całodziennej obserwacji, co najwyraźniej oznacza, że Danny jest przyklejony do boku Tanaki przez większość czasu. Williams tymczasowo zmienia strój na bardziej miejscowy, co według niego oznacza koszulkę i szorty. Niekoniecznie jednak na szarawym materiale powinno pisać 'kocham New Jersey', bo to czysta prowokacja, która zresztą wprawia Laokę w rozbawienie. I nie ma szans, aby ktoś sądził, że Danny jest w pracy, ponieważ mężczyzna zabiera z dachu swojego samochodu deskę i rozkłada się na piasku, czyszcząc powierzchnię. Robi to tak profesjonalnie, że Steve przez chwilę nie wierzy w to co widzi, ponieważ to całkiem nowe oblicze Williamsa.

\- Coś się dzieje? – pyta Kono, zajmując miejsce pasażera.

\- Danny czyści deskę. Tanaka rozmawia z trenerem Drew jakimś tam – streszcza jej krótko Steve i wraca do nadzoru przez lornetkę.

Jeśli jego wzrok pada na napinają się mięśnie Danny'ego częściej niż powinien, nikt się o tym nie dowie.

\- Czy subtelniej nie byłoby, gdybyś to ty prowadziła nadzór? – pyta Steve, ponieważ to w końcu Kono jest znajomą Laoke.

Kalakaua prycha, nawet nie udając, że to nie było genialne z jej strony posunięcie.

\- Danny'emu należy się trochę luzu po tym co ostatnio przeszedł – rzuca Kono i Steve nie może po prostu na nią nie spojrzeć.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, ponieważ w jego głowie pojawia się jakaś setka możliwości, ale główny problem Danny'ego w postaci Rachel był ostatnio dość rozwiązywalny i ugodowy.

Pewnie coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że Williams zaczął surfować, a Grace przypadkowo pokochała ten sport, ponieważ sugerował jej przez tygodnie, że powinna spróbować, bo to świetna zabawa i każda miejscowa dziewczynka marzy o swojej desce. A potem podarował jej tego różowego potwora. Jeśli kupił córkę Danny'ego – nie zamierzał wcale czuć się winny, ponieważ Rachel nie miała teraz wyboru. Ona i Stan nie wydawali się ludźmi skorymi do zabawy w wodzie. A wujek Steve był niezastąpiony. Podobnie jak jego prywatna plaża, chociaż ona ostatnimi czasy czuła się osamotniona.

\- Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś – prycha Kono. – Miałam nadzieję, że to nie nawrót 'huraganu Rachel'. Danny ma takiego pecha. Dobrzy faceci zawsze mają pod górkę, czego nie rozumiem – ciągnie Kono tylko w połowie bez ładu. – Znasz go. Genialny ojciec, chodzący rozsądek, dba o nas wszystkich i nie mogę patrzeć jak nie może poukładać sobie życia. Doktor Asano wydawała się idealna i Grace ją uwielbiała, ale te wyjazdy i konferencje… - urwała sugestywnie Kono. – I Danny trochę podupadł na duchu. Próbowałam go wyswatać z kuzynką Ichiko, ale chyba nie do końca cieszył się z randki w ciemno. I ostatnio zaczął coś robić. Nie mówię, że wyglądał źle, ale wpasował się. Przestał się zapierać rękami i nogami przed zrzuceniem ubrań i nawet zaczął podwijać rękawy w pracy – dodaje Kono, jakby to cokolwiek znaczyło i prawda jest taka, że znaczy wszystko.

Danny zawsze stara się wyglądać profesjonalnie, nawet jeśli są w środku strzelaniny. Steve może tego nie cierpieć, ale jest w Williamsie coś godnego podziwu z tym jak walczy przeciwko całej wyspie i miejscowym zwyczajom. Steve może uważać, że to durne, że Danny powinien się dostosować, ale prawdę powiedziawszy teraz, kiedy widzi Williamsa opalonego i błyszczącego od potu, który pojawił się na jego skórze od słońca, żałuje czasów, gdy Danny zakrywał się koszulami. Wyróżniał się z tłumu. Był diamentem, który dostrzegał tylko Steve. Teraz jest wystawiony na widok publiczny i to nie jest fajne.

\- Pytałam Mamo czy Danny puścił parę z ust. Nie powiedział mi kto wpadł mu w oko, ale uwierz mi, że nie uczył się pływać dla Grace. Mała ma nas – podejmuje Kono i spogląda na niego wymownie. – Chciał komuś zaimponować i Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie widziałam jeszcze, żeby ktoś był tak zdeterminowany. Widać, że trenował coś w przeszłości, bo to samozaparcie… - urywa Kono i gwiżdże. – I wiesz, znowu klops. Jakbym dorwała ją w swoje ręce, rozszarpałabym. Co w Dannym nie jest do kochania? Oddanie rodzinie? To gorące włoskie serce? Jest uczciwym, zabawnym facetem i po prostu należy mu się w końcu zakochać ze wzajemnością. Pewnie mu trudno obserwować jak każdy z nas kogoś ma, a on po rozwodzie na obcej wyspie, stara się jakoś ułożyć sobie od nowa życie. I wiesz co jest najgorsze? Kiedy go w końcu spytałam dlaczego mi nie powie kto to, przecież podpowiedziałabym mu gdzie zabrać ją na kolację, czy coś – rzuca Kono, zerkając przez lornetkę na Laokę, która ustała coś z trenerem. – Powiedział mi, że pewnie nic z tego nie wyjdzie i nie chce, żeby cały zespół wiedział. Jakby te wszystkie niby porażki były jego winą. Wystarczy zastanowić się nad tym jak Rachel szybko wyszła znowu za mąż. Danny nigdy nie przyznał, że go zdradziła, ale to widać jak na dłoni. Z Gabby to był pech, ale po prostu Danny zasługuje na więcej, wiesz… - urywa Kono i spogląda na niego tym razem oczekując od niego odpowiedzi.

Steve bierze głębszy oddech, ponieważ nagle tęskni za Williamsem. Sądził do tej pory, że Danny gadał za wiele, ale wywody Kono są tak chaotyczne, że prawie nie nadąża. Coś jednak zaciska się nieprzyjemnie na jego krtani, gdy dochodzi do niego, że Williams faktycznie dla jakiejś anonimowej kobiety dorobił się kaloryfera tylko po to, aby patrzyła na niego jak pozostałe mamuśki ze szkoły Grace. I Kono miała rację – Danny zasługiwał na więcej, bo było w nim o wiele więcej. Nie był tępym surferem, którego ambicją życiową było wywalenie piwka na ognisku ze znajomymi.

\- I tym więcej jest Laoka? – pyta ostrożnie, ponieważ nie chce, aby ton głosu go zdradził.

Kono kiwa twierdząco głową, najwyraźniej ucieszona, że totalnie się z nią zgadza.

\- Próbowałam ją umówić z nim od tygodni. Cały czas narzekała na resztę męskiego składu… - urywa Kalakaua. – A jeśli sabotuje jej treningi jakiś niechciany chłopak? – pyta Kono.

\- Dobry trop do sprawdzenia. Weźmiemy od niej nazwiska – decyduje Steve, szczęśliwy, że może przerwać jej monolog.

\- To będzie długa lista – rzuca Kono, zerkając wymownie na otoczoną adoratorami Laokę.

Może to kwestia tego, że laska była naprawdę gorąca. Albo Hawajczycy lubili dziewczyny, które wiedziały co zrobić z deską. Danny nie wydawał się zaalarmowany jednak i z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami nadal rozmawiał z Tanaką, jakby wcale nie otaczał go wianuszek wysportowanych dwudziestolatków. Laoka wyglądała na wniebowziętą, a Steve coraz bardziej miał ochotę coś wysadzić.

ooo

Wypadki ustały, chociaż może to była kwestia obecności Danny'ego, który obserwował Laokę z brzegu. Williams w ciągu całego dnia nie odnotował nic niezwykłego. Drew Barrinson wydawał się przerażony niedzielnym wypadkiem i nawet podziękował Danny'emu osobiście za uratowanie życia jego podopiecznej. Williams skrzywił się nieznacznie i Steve mógł tylko pokiwać głową. Coś tutaj ewidentnie śmierdziało i jego pajęcze instynkty również wariowały.

Danny rzuca swoją sportową torbę na tył Camaro, gdy odjeżdżają z plaży. Laoka i Kono oddalają się w drugim wozie. Chin w ich siedzibie nadal przebija się przez nazwiska, które podała im Tanaka, ale niemal wszyscy z tych chłopców mają za plecami jakieś małe grzeszki. Włamania na tereny prywatne, podpalenia, picie alkoholu w miejscach publicznych – standardowe zabawy miejscowej młodzieży. Wybranie z tego stogu jednej unikalnej igły nie będzie łatwe.

\- Jesteśmy zaproszeni na imprezę – rzuca nagle Danny w połowie swojego wywodu na temat rozgwiazdy, którą znalazł na brzegu, a która mogła zaatakować bezczelnie jego córkę.

\- Hm? – mruczy Steve.

\- Impreza na plaży. Laoka organizuje jutro jedną. Zaprosiła nas, ale w zasadzie i tak musimy iść – stwierdza Danny. – Ktoś musi mieć ją na oku.

\- Tak, masz ją znakomicie na oku – odpowiada Steve i zamiera, ponieważ nie to miało się wydostać z jego ust.

\- Dobra, co się dzieje? To jakaś twoja fantazja z podstawówki? – pyta Danny, chociaż różnica wieku jest między nimi tak wielka, że dziewczyna pewnie chodziła wtedy do przedszkola.

Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy jak młoda jest Kono. Nigdy jednak nie traktował jej jak podmiot seksualny. Z Tanaką jest inaczej.

\- Nie – odpowiada trochę ostro. – Po prostu… - zaczyna i urywa.

\- Po prostu? – Danny ciągnie go za język i wygląda na naprawdę poirytowanego.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego dyskretną niechęć. Williams jak zawsze rozszyfrowuje go bez problemu.

\- Po prostu… - odpowiada i stara się szybko coś wymyślić. – Szybko sobie znalazłeś nowy podmiot zauroczenia. Tak tylko mówię, to do ciebie niepodobne – dodaje, chociaż wie, że jest cholernie niesprawiedliwy, ale Kono wspomniała mu dzisiaj o trzech znienawidzonych przez niego kobietach i jest na granicy wybuchu, bo Laoke dotykała ramienia Danny'ego, jakby miała do tego cholerne prawo.

Williams spogląda na niego lekko zszokowany, jakby nie spodziewał się tego po nim. I Steve też się tego po sobie nie spodziewał. Danny wygląda jednak na cholernie zranionego zanim przybiera na twarz jedną z tych swoich masek, których Steve nienawidzi.

\- Przepraszam – mówi pospiesznie. – Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało – dodaje.

Danny uśmiecha się do niego sztywno, ale milczą przez całą drogę do domu.

ooo

Laoke wita ich w drzwiach swojego domu, który wygląda naprawdę przyjemnie. Spodziewa się, że pozna jej rodziców, ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej mieszka sama. Jej znajomi są zresztą już hałasują na plaży, a pierwsze ogniska płoną. Jest tak wiele osób, że nie sposób ich policzyć. Kono z butelką wody rozmawia z jakąś swoją daleką kuzynką. Wszyscy są teraz w pracy, więc odmawia piwa, podobnie jak Danny, który wydaje się zafascynowany tym, że mężczyźni przeskakują jedno z ognisk.

\- To jakiś zwyczaj? – pyta Williams.

\- Nie, głupota – odpowiada Steve, chociaż sam robił tak samo, gdy był w ich wieku.

Nagle orientuje się, że Danny od samego początku miał rację. Są starzy. To dopiero połowa trzydziestki, ale nie bawi go picie do góry nogami prosto z kega. Kilka osób całuje się już na kocach, więc mijają ich, starając się nie patrzeć. Laoke wygląda na zażenowaną, jakby nie spodziewała się, że to się wyrwie aż tak spod kontroli, ale to jeszcze nic.

Steve doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że te dzieciaki kojarzą go bardziej z plaży niż Five O, więc rozluźnia się i stara obserwować. Muszą znaleźć winnego, ponieważ po analizie Fonga wiedzą, że linka deski została przecięta, a nie zerwała się samoistnie. Danny miał rację od samego początku, ale to nic nowego. Dlatego zgodził się na trzymanie Laoke na oku, pomimo swojej niechęci do niej. To w końcu nie była fanaberia Kono i może przez ten zbieg okoliczności, który pozwolił Danny'emu spotkać Tanakę, dziewczyna ocali życie. Nie można nigdy być pewnym jak daleko posunie się ten, kto chce udaremnić jej występ w zawodach.

Niemal każdy tutaj może mieć motyw, co jest trochę deprymujący. Zabawne jednak jest to, że ona chyba ma największą motywację. Nie zamierza jednak żartować tak do Danny'ego, ponieważ jego partner jeszcze nie do końca wybaczył mu poprzednie słowa.

\- I co myślisz? – pyta, ponieważ milczenie się przedłuża i nie wie na dobrą sprawę, co chodzi po głowie Danny'ego.

\- Próbuję wpasować tutaj ciebie – odpowiada Williams, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Wydają się tacy beztroscy. Świr na pewno ci został po tych latach i brak odpowiedzialności – dodaje, patrząc sugestywnie na nadal skaczących przez ognisko idiotach.

Gdyby byli HPD pewnie musieliby zareagować, ale to swoisty rytuał przejścia. Każdy musi poparzyć sobie jaja chociaż raz, aby wiedzieć, gdzie leży granica. Danny nie musi jednak o tym wiedzieć.

\- Zbyt szybko wyjechałem – przyznaje Steve i Williams kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to w pełni do wiadomości.

Instynktownie Danny zabiera się za podwijanie rękawów, ale nadal jest w szortach i koszulce. Jego stopy są bose. Zostawili buty na lanai. Nie było sensu brodzić w piasku. Danny jest wytrącony ze swojego naturalnego środowiska, ale jednocześnie cholernie tutaj pasuje. Może to świeżo nabyta opalenizna sprawiła, że wyglądał bardziej swojsko. Steve nie był pewien, ale wystarczało mu samo wspomnienie o tym jak Danny wypłynął wtedy z oceanu rozbryzgując wodę na wszystkie strony. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Williams jest w stanie się tak poruszać. Sam skok był fenomenalny i w pełni profesjonalny. Danny wszedł pod wodę z najmniejszą siłą oporu, co trzeba było wyćwiczyć.

\- Powiedziałam puść! – warczy Laoke i Steve instynktownie odwraca się.

Koło jednego z ognisk Tanaka szamocze się z młodym mężczyzną, który nie wygląda zbyt przyjaźnie. Może to twarz wykrzywiona w gniewie, ale coś w nim alarmuje Steve'a. Jeśli to jeden z tych śliskich gangsterów, którzy zaczynają powoli karierę, mają gagatka na widelcu.

\- Jak pani mówi 'nie', odwracasz się o odchodzisz – rzuca Danny, kiedy podchodzą bliżej.

Facet spogląda na nich z wyraźną niechęcią, a potem uśmiecha się szyderczo.

\- Dwóch na jednego?! – pyta chłopak o kilka tonów za głośno.

To musi być jedno z tych haseł, które sprawiają, że ludzie mają później kłopoty. Danny jednak nie ma zielonego pojęcia o ich zwyczajach, więc prycha rozbawiony.

\- Nie będziemy się z tobą bić o dziewczynę, która cię nie chce – informuje go Williams. – Odejdź, a nie będzie problemu – dodaje i wzrusza ramionami.

Jego głos jest spokojny i opanowany. A tymczasem są okrążani, więc Steve przyjmuje jedną z pozycji obronnych, co alarmuje Danny'ego natychmiast, ponieważ Williams zawsze widzi go kątem oka. Są świetnymi braćmi broni na polu walki. Niejeden mógłby się od nich uczyć współpracy.

Dupek przed nimi uśmiecha się tylko szerzej na widok swoich kumpli. Kono podbiega do nich, ale Steve macha dłonią, żeby zabrała Laokę. Mają z Dannym wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- I teraz się mniej podoba _haole_ \- warczy tamten. – Myślisz, że nie widziałem jak na nią patrzysz cały dzień? To jest nasza kobieta – informuje ich facet.

Danny prycha.

\- _Haole_ , musisz wymyśleć coś lepszego. Poza tym, będę się upierał, że prawa własności do kobiet, należą tylko do nich samych – rzuca Danny. – To wyjaśnia dlaczego pukasz laleczki z kokosów. Z nich je właśnie robicie, prawda? Bo widziałem obtarcia na twoich kościach biodrowych – dodaje Williams.

Kilka osób zaczyna się otwarcie śmiać i to nie jest najgorsza perspektywa, bo może kumple dupka odkryją, że tamten jest idiotą i odejdą.

\- Obrażasz naszą kulturę! – grzmi jednak tamten i to chyba jeden z tych narodowców, którzy najchętniej strzelaliby do turystów.

\- Danny – mówi ostrzegawczo, aby przygotować go do możliwej walki.

Napięcie rośnie i dolicza się sześciu skorych do walki.

\- Błagam cię, Steve. Chłopak pewnie cały ranek depilował swoją klatkę piersiową – kpi Danny. – Jak już poskręcasz im karki, błagam, zostaw mi chociaż jednego – dodaje.

Steve spogląda zbliżających się teraz napastników.

\- Którego? – pyta rzeczowo. – Wszyscy są brunetami. Wybieraj po kolorze szortów – proponuje mu, co wzbudza pewną konsternację.

\- Krzykacz jest mój, a resztę bierze ten, który zdąży – odpowiada Danny rezolutnie i w zasadzie w ostatniej chwili, bo Steve musi się uchylić przed ciosem.

Uderza napastnika stopą w żebra i dzieciak upada na piasek, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Kątem oka dostrzega jak Danny powala na kolana dupka, który napadł na Laokę i uderza go pięścią w twarz tak celnie, że tamten pada na piach. Dwóch kolejnych dostaje piachem po oczach, więc przez sekundę niczego nie widzą, a Danny uderza jednego barkiem, drugiego w tym czasie obezwładniając chwytem zapaśniczym, który Steve dobrze zna, bo kilka razy go na nim wypróbowano. Czwarty, który jest idiotą, uderza swojego kolegę w brzuch, gdy Danny się nim zasłania jak tarczą.

\- Dalej szefie! – kibicuje im Kono, ponieważ to przekracza wszelkie granice głupoty.

Kiedy spogląda na czterech chłopaków, którzy chyba szykowali się do dołączenia, dwóch z nich zaczyna uciekać tylko na ich widok.

\- Wygrałem – informuje go Danny.

\- Tamci uciekli – skarży się.

Kiedy zerka w stronę, z której miał nadejść atak, plaża jest pusta. Dwóch kolejnych wzięło nogi za pas, gdy zwracał uwagę na Danny'ego. Dupek, który napadł na Laokę nadal leży nieprzytomny na piasku, ale jego pierś unosi się miarowo.

\- Do nas? – pyta Kono ciekawie.

\- HPD – decyduje Danny, co jest strzałem w dziesiątkę, ponieważ jest późno, a nie mają cel tylko salę przesłuchań.

Nie chce spędzić z dzieciakiem całej nocy, ale Lou zapewne będzie zadowolony z dostawy towaru. Pewnie mają coś na chłopaka, bo na jego ramionach są ślady po nożu, których nie nabawił się sam.

\- Koleś – jęczy surfer, którego kopnął w żebra.

Na jego skórze maluje się już piękna wybroczyna. Steve wątpi, aby przez kolejne dni pływał na desce.

\- Tylko żartowaliśmy – rzuca chłopak, pewnie z nadzieją, że ich puszczą.

Normalnie zostawiłby ich na plaży bez sentymentu, ale są jedynymi podejrzanymi jakich mają. I zamierza wycisnąć z nich wszystko co się da.

\- My też – odpowiada Danny lekko. – Steve nie zmieścił w tych szortach pistoletów. W zasadzie chyba zadzwonię do gubernatora i demokratycznie przegłosujemy zmianę twojego stroję na kąpielówki. Możesz przestaniesz wozić granaty w moim wozie – narzeka Williams.

Oczy surfera robią się większe.

\- Five O – mamrocze chłopak, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszał.

\- Będę musiał wozić granaty w twoim samochodzie, bo jak zmieszczę je do kąpielówek, Danno? – pyta nie tracąc ani chwili.

Danny przewraca tylko oczami, ale uśmiecha się lekko.

ooo

\- Mówią na niego Timmy G – zaczyna Laoke, kiedy HPD pakuje gnojków do radiowozu.

\- Przepraszamy za zepsucie imprezy – mówi Danny nadal z notesem w dłoni. – Znasz go długo? Miałaś z nim wcześniej jakieś problemy? – pyta jak znakomity detektyw, którym zresztą jest.

Profesjonalny nawet w szortach. Kilku gliniarzy rzuca im takie spojrzenia, jakby niedowierzało, że widzą Williamsa w czymś innym niż koszula. Są jednak na plażowej imprezie, więc czego się spodziewali? Przynajmniej Danny ma na sobie koszulkę i chociaż jest na niej kilka kropli krwi, ta zabawa była nawet odprężająca. Steve od lat nie natłukł amatorom, ale to dziwnie odprężające. Może ci wszyscy zawodowcy po prostu podnieśli poprzeczkę, bo nie przypomina sobie, żeby się namachał. Główny impet ataku poszedł na Danny'ego, ale włosy Williamsa są idealnie ułożone jak zawsze.

Wydawać by się mogło, że Danny wyszedł prosto z domu do pracy.

\- Timmy, idealne imię dla gangstera – kpi Williams i Laoke zaczyna chichotać jak opętana.

Gliniarze przyglądają się całej scenie z niedowierzaniem i pewną dozą zazdrości. Tanaka bowiem opiera głowę na ramieniu Williamsa, nie zostawiając wątpliwości co do rodzaju ich relacji. HPD nie pyta o jej nazwisko, więc muszą ją doskonale znać. Steve widzi w ich wzroku pewną zawiść, która bawiłaby go bardziej, gdyby najchętniej nie oddałby im dziewczyny, zatrzymując dla siebie Danny'ego.

\- Laoke Tanaka – mruczy jeden z oficerów i wypuszcza z ust krótkie gwizdnięcie. – Five O prowadzi życie – dodaje.

Steve wie, że to głupie, ale HPD rywalizuje z nimi od pewnego czasu. Nie może jednak nic poradzić na to, że mają lepszy sprzęt. To kwestia kontaktów i finansowania. Cath zresztą uprzedza go o nowinkach i dodaje gdzie można dostać prototypy. W końcu jednak rozwiązują i wiele więcej spraw niż HPD i to oni są na pierwszej linii ognia jak wtedy podczas napadu na banki.

Steve nie przypomina sobie tygodnia, aby chłopaki z karetki nie zszywali jego ramienia albo czoła. Danny dorobił się kilku nieprzyjemnych blizn i nawet chodził przez kilka dni o kulach, gdy dawna kontuzja odnowiła się.

\- Prowadzimy sprawę – rzuca, ponieważ nie chce, aby tak to wyglądało.

Oficer spogląda na niego z pewną dozą rozbawienia.

\- Jasne komandorze – odpowiada mężczyzna, zanim pakuje się do swojego radiowozu.

ooo

Timmy G nie ma im wiele do powiedzenia. Jego twarz jest posiniaczona i kiedy chłopak zostaje przykuty do krzesła, w zasadzie mówi tak szybko, że trudno wszystko wynotować. Sypie aż miło, niestety nie na temat, ale Chin pewnie wszystko nagrywa, więc będą mogli przekazać to antynarkotykowym.

Timmy przez chwilę przygląda się Danny'emu, który wrócił do swojej koszuli, chociaż krawat nie był już tak doskonale zawiązany. Chłopak marszczy brwi, jakby próbował poskładać fakty.

\- Jesteś tym facetem z plaży, który przystawiał się do Laoke – mówi Timmy, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło.

-A patrz Steve, sądziłeś, że ma uraz czaszki i musimy go odwieźć do szpitala. Mówiłem, że chłopak myśli, tylko trzeba nim potrząsnąć – kpi Danny, ale ton jego głosu jest radosny i zapraszający.

To talent, którego Steve nie potrafi odnaleźć u siebie. Zdania wypowiadane przez niego są ostateczne i może dlatego to on jest zawsze złym gliną. Chociaż Danny lubi go nazywać psychopatą wyciągniętym spod litery prawa w imię litery prawa – cokolwiek to znaczy dla kryminalistów – skutkuje.

Timmy chyba nie do końca nadąża za konwersacją.

\- Mam uraz głowy? Nie możecie mnie przesłuchiwać! – krzyczy chłopak.

Wydaje się o wiele mniejszym chojrakiem, gdy światło jarzeniówki razi go w ten cudowny sposób. Dlatego odmierzał wysokość, gdy wpuszczali kabel z prądem.

\- Timmy, Timmy, Timmy – wzdycha Danny.

\- Hej! Po cholerę uganiasz się za laskami jak wyglądasz jak dziadek?! – warczy dupek, przypominając sobie chyba w końcu o co poszło niecałą dobę temu.

Danny zamiera nie spodziewając się podobnych słów i Steve ma ochotę zażartować z jego blond włosów, ale milknie, ponieważ Williams wydaje się urażony.

\- Czyli wczoraj wyglądałem młodziej? – dziwi się Danny. – To kwestia ubioru? – pyta i tym razem to skierowane jest do Steve'a. – Myślisz, że wyglądałbym lepiej, gdybym zrezygnował z koszul i zaczął nosić takie koszulki jak ty? – pyta całkiem szczerze i coś przewraca się w żołądku Steve'a, ponieważ oglądanie Danny'ego w cywilu to dla niego niemal religijne przeżycie.

Pamięta pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył Williamsa w szortach, niepewnie wychodzącego z samochodu, gdy Grace pędziła już na plażę. Danny miał wątpliwości wypisane na twarzy, więc uspokoił go kilkoma żartami. Wyglądał jednak naprawdę dobrze. To jednak nie mogło się równać Danny'emu w wiecznych koszulach i krawatach, które stanowiły doskonałą przeciwwagę dla niego samego.

\- Nie – rzuca pospiesznie, nie tracąc nawet chwili.

Te wszystkie zmiany są tak złe, że nie chce kolejnej. Nie chce, aby Danny stał się miejscowym, bo to oznacza trochę zabicie tego, co w Williamsie najlepsze. A co gorsza słowa Kono wracają do niego jak bumerang. Danny nie powinien zmieniać swojego wyglądu dla kobiety, która go nie chciała. To nie była metoda na odzyskanie jej względów. A nawet jeśli zwróciłaby uwagę na niskiego krzykliwego _haole_ włoskiego pochodzenia, nie zrobiłaby tego dla osobowości, która wypełniała to przyjemne ciało.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze tak jak wyglądasz teraz. Poza tym ktoś musi wyglądać profesjonalnie, żeby HPD nie zastrzeliło nas, gdy następnym razem wyjdziemy z banku z dłonią w rękach - informuje go Steve żartując tylko trochę. – Nie wyglądasz staro. Wyglądasz stosownie do swojego wieku – ciągnie dalej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Nie powinieneś udawać kogoś kim nie jesteś. Poza tym takich koszulek nie sprzedają chyba w tak małym rozmiarze – kpi, ponieważ robi się o wiele za cicho, a Danny obserwuje go naprawdę zaskoczony jego nagle tak długim wywodem.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, Steven. Poza tym mam doskonały wzrost – odgryza się Williams.

Timmy zaczyna szarpać się na swoim krześle.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem, co? – prycha dzieciak. – Nie romansujcie. Muszę dostać się do szpitala. Ten _haole_ detektyw sądzi, że mam uraz głowy. A co jeśli to poważne? – pyta Timmy i wydaje się naprawdę przerażony.

Danny prycha, zwracając uwagę w pełni na ich podejrzanego.

\- Skoro przez tyle lat to cię nie zabiło, mamy jeszcze kilka godzin – informuje dupka Williams. – Podejrzewam, że w głowie poprzestawiał ci fakt, że matka upuściła cię na głowę – dodaje i oczywiście nie komentuje tego, że znowu nazwano ich parą. – A teraz. Powiedz mi ładnie dlaczego łazisz za Laoke Tanaką?


	4. Chapter 4

Nie wiedzą wiele więcej niż wiedzieli. Timmy jest zbyt zapatrzony w siebie, żeby wiedzieć, że Tanaka ma uczulenie na truskawki. Alergia nie jest silna, ale jednak nikt nie lubi wysypki, a komfort jest ważny podczas wykonywania akrobacji na desce. Laoka nie jest amatorką i kiedy poluje na fale, doskonale wie czego chce.

Zawody stanowe zawsze przyciągają tłumy. Danny zakrywa zawieszoną na gumce szortów odznakę pod koszulką i dwa razy sprawdza czy nie będzie jej widać, gdy będą się będą przepychać bliżej miejsca startu. Wyglądają na gapiów, są w cywilu, ale ochraniający imprezę gliniarze mają dla nich zapasową broń. Poinformowali o dziwnych wypadkach Laoki i HPD wzięło to całkiem na poważnie. Tłum zresztą skanduje imię dziewczyny.

Kono przemyka bokiem ze swoją deską i Danny wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Wypuściłeś ją na przynętę? – dziwi się Williams.

\- Startuje w zawodach – odpowiada przez zęby, ponieważ Nicole i Suzie stoją zaledwie kilka metrów od nas.

Rachel zapewne została wyciągnięta przez Grace, bo córka Danny'ego zajmuje niemal pierwszy rząd.

\- A mój Danno uratował tamtą dziewczynę – informuje wszystkich dziewczynka, ponieważ dla niej jest oczywiste, że powinna oznajmić to światu, chociaż Danny teraz czerwieni się jak diabli, zapewne usłyszawszy wszystko równie doskonale co Steve.

\- Nie prawda. Lao Tanaka nie tonie – odpowiada jakiś dzieciak i Grace już zamierza się kłócić, gdy niespodziewanie Suzie staje w jej obronie.

\- Też to widziałam. A moja mama mówi, że to bohater – mówi córka Nicole, czego kobieta chyba jednak nie chciała ogłaszać całemu światu, a na pewno nie Rachel Edwards, która marszczy brwi tak mocno, że ten rowek mógłby dorównywać niejednej górskiej dolinie w Katmandu. – Jest Five O, to oczywiste, że to bohater – dodaje Suzie i zaczynają z Grace się śmiać, gdy oczy dzieciaka robią się wielkie jak spodki.

Może nie powinni jednak wysadzać tego magazynu na końcu wyspy. Danny jednak ma rację i robią wokół siebie zbyt wiele szumu. Nie chce, aby to skończyło się tym, że będą musieli prosić funkcjonariuszy HPD o wypożyczenie im kogoś do pracy pod przykrywką. Kono była zbyt genialna, aby z niej rezygnować tak łatwo.

Ich sława wyjaśnia też dlaczego Timmy G sypał tak chętnie, chociaż nie na temat. A mógł przysiąc, że na dachu wywieszał tylko jednego opornego. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele broni miały te gnojki, spodziewał się jednak, że są twardsi.

\- Danno! – krzyczy Grace na jego widok i wyrywa się do przodu.

Nicole i Rachel przestają rzucać sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, odwracając się w ich stronę. Danny przytula córkę, unosi ją do góry, świecąc odrobinę odznaką, kiedy podwija się jego koszulka. Rachel jest zszokowana jego ubiorem, co Steve widzi jak na dłoni, chociaż Williams wygląda coraz bardziej komfortowo w szortach.

\- Nowy strój do pracy? – pyta kobieta i w jej głosie jest dziwnie zgryźliwa nuta.

Nicole zapewne nie powiedziała jej o tym, że najchętniej zdarłaby z Danny'ego ubrania, ale takich rzeczy nie mówi się – zdaje się – najlepszej przyjaciółce. Byli mężowie to jednak przestrzeń nietykalna, ale Steve widzi, że świerzbią ją dłonie, gdy patrzy na Williamsa.

\- Jesteśmy na plaży, czyż nie małpko? – prycha Danny, kompletnie ignorując ton byłej żony, a przecież musi go znać doskonale.

Grace uśmiecha się tak, jakby była dumna z ojca. Danny tymczasem unosi jeszcze raz skrawek swojej koszulki dyskretnie pokazując Rachel swoją odznakę. Są w pracy i kobieta musi o tym wiedzieć, skoro pojawiła się tutaj z ich córką. Oczy Nicole robią się jednak tylko większe i nerwowo rozgląda się wokół. Pewnie zastanawia ją dlaczego nie mają broni, ale naprawdę trudno zmieścić spluwę do tak krótkiej nogawki.

Rachel patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wierzyła ani jednemu jego słowu.

\- To twoja sprawka komandorze? – pyta kobieta tylko z nutką oskarżenia w głosie.

Steve nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mam w tym swój udział – odpowiada i nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak wielkie są te nadzieje.

Danny stara się obserwować brzeg, ale są w złym miejscu. Kono przepuszcza pierwszą falę. Steve widzi, że woda załamuje się pod mało interesującym kątem. Sam machnąłby na nią ręką i ma nadzieję, że Kalakaua dorwie coś specjalnego nim skończy się jej czas. Jest wietrznie, więc są spore szanse na porządne fale.

\- Pooglądaj ciocię Kono – mówi Danny, popychając Grace z powrotem w stronę matki. – Na pewno ucieszyłaby się, gdybyś mocno jej kibicowała.

Dzieciak, który kłócił się wcześniej z Grace otwiera usta jeszcze szerzej na dźwięk imienia Kono. Dziewczyna jest w końcu małą gwiazdą w tym świadku, chociaż pewnie Danny nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Może dlatego zawsze traktuje ludzi jedną miarą, ponieważ pojęcia nie ma o plotkach, ploteczkach i ich miejscu w społeczeństwie. Jest jedynym tak naprawdę obiektywnym w ich jednostce i dopiero teraz dociera to do Steve'a z taką siłą.

Nicole macha do nich, gdy Rachel nie widzi. Odchodzą, szukając lepszego miejsca do obserwacji. Laoke uśmiecha się do nich, gdy poleruje swoją deskę. Zostają wpuszczeni na teren zawodów, gdy dziewczyna macha do ochrony. Jej skafander jest szaro-limonkowy, pasujący do jej odrobinę ciemniejszej karnacji. Nie ma już opatrunku na jej czole, ale jaśniejsza skóra, która dopiero nadrosła – nadal jest widoczna. Steve nie sądzi, aby została blizna. Rana nie była aż tak wielka.

Drew robi się nerwowy i pewnie mogliby to zwalić na fakt, że za dziesięć minut jego podopieczna trafi do wody, ale Steve ma złe przeczucia.

\- Sprawdź jeszcze raz sprzęt – poleca dziewczynie.

Ta spogląda na niego, ale Danny podaje jej już deskę i przejeżdża palcami po krawędziach, jakby szukał niedoskonałości. Sprawdza zapięcia i zamki na jej stroju, ale wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Na czole Drew pojawia się tylko więcej kropli potu, ale nadal się nie odzywa, więc Steve podchodzi do niego bliżej, ponieważ wie, że to ten dupek, chociaż nie ma dowodów. I wszystko się nie klei, ponieważ to jej trener i nie ma innych podopiecznych. Całe jego życie i pieniądze są związane z Laoke, a dziewczyna zamierza kontynuować karierę. Na samych kontraktach reklamowych mogą ugrać kilka dobrych milionów. Chin sprawdzał jej finanse, chociaż nigdy nie powiedzieli o tym Kono czy Danny'emu. Williams pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że surfing to tak dochodowy sport i nie chciał on go o tym informować.

\- Życzcie mi połamania nóg – rzuca Laoke zanim wybiega ze swojego namiotu.

Słyszą wyraźnie brawa i wiwaty. Dziewczyna porusza się z gracją na piasku. Mijają się z Kono i całują w policzki. Kalakaua wspominała o tym, że trenowały razem pod okiem Mamo i Laoke nigdy nie wprowadzała niezdrowej konkurencji. Atmosferę w grupie zawsze mieli lekką i przyjemną. Może to zasługa Mamo albo po prostu tego, że Laoke jest graczem fair play, chociaż jest tak dobra, że w Stevie się coś spina.

Obserwuje jak dziewczyna zbliża się do wody i czas wydaje się wydłużać.

\- To jest dobra pora, żebyś to wyznał – podpowiada Drew, który zaczyna wycierać spoconą twarz.

Grubas patrzy na niego z przerażeniem i nagle rzuca się do biegu.

\- Danny! – krzyczy Steve, bo nie spodziewał się po facecie tak szybkich ruchów.

\- Laoke! – odpowiada Williams.

Steve odwraca się akurat w chwili, gdy dostrzega małą czerwoną kropkę błądzącą po piasku.

\- Snajper! – informuje Danny'ego, który jest już w pełnym biegu.

Niemal sądzi, że jest za późno, gdy kropka zatrzymuje się na plecach nieświadomej niczego dziewczyny, ale Danny podcina ją rzucając się do przodu. Pada pierwszy strzał, który przecina powietrze i uderza o centymetry od głowy Laoke. Danny zasłania ją swoim ciałem, a Steve czuje, że zaraz dostanie zawału, bo ta cholerna kropka zatrzymuje się na łydce Williamsa, a potem przesuwa się na jego żebra. Na szczęście nie ma czystego strzału i kropka znika. Zapewne z nią też snajper.

Wokół panuje chaos, ale dostrzega Rachel z oficerami HPD, którzy pilnują, aby uciekający tłum nie zdeptał dzieci. Chin przyprowadza Drew i na policzku faceta jest czerwony ślad po uderzeniu. Kono i Danny próbują uspokoić płaczącą Laoke, która z niedowierzaniem patrzy na swojego trenera.

\- Próbowałeś mnie zabić?! – pyta dziewczyna na skraju histerii.

\- To oni! Ja próbowałem cię chronić! – krzyczy Drew trochę bez sensu i Steve nie może doczekać się na jego zeznania.

\- Odwieźcie Laoke do domu. Kono… - zaczyna, ale Tanaka przytula się do Danny'ego tak mocno, że nie ma wątpliwości, że usunąć ją trzeba będzie jak każdą narośl; chirurgicznie.

\- Uhm – wyrywa się Williamsowi i jakiś dupek robi im zdjęcie.

Laoke jest cała w piasku i we łzach.

\- Hej! – protestuje Danny i fotograf zostaje wyprowadzony siłą.

Stara się zakryć dziewczynę, gdy idą bez słowa do samochodu, ale to nie jest łatwe.

\- Co z Grace? – pyta Danny, odwracając się w jego kierunku.

\- Bezpieczna. Lou zajął się nią i Rachel – zapewnia go.

Nie dodaje, że Nicole również została odstawiona do samochodu. Kogo do diabła interesuje Nicole?

\- Poradzisz sobie? – pyta jeszcze Danny i ewidentnie ma wątpliwości.

\- Miej ją na oku. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Drew ma nam wiele do powiedzenia – rzuca, zanim zatrzaskuje drzwi kierowcy.

Trudno jest mu odejść, ale ma robotę do wykonania i tylko to się teraz liczy.

*ooo

Nie wie jakim cudem Drew spotkał tych ludzi, ale trener musiał być szantażowany dobre kilka miesięcy. Ktoś bardzo nie chciał, aby Laoke wystąpiła w tych zawodach i zagrożono, że nie dojdzie do wody. Więc Drew jak ostatni idiota sabotował podopieczną zamiast zgłosić to na policję. Albo im.

Steve ma ochotę zacząć bić głową o ścianę.

\- Pożyczyłeś od nich kasę? – pyta wprost.

Drew przełyka ciężko i kiwa głową.

\- Ile? – rzuca krótko.

Chin stoi oparty o framugę drzwi, których nawet nie zamknęli. Wątpi, aby Drew próbował znowu uciec. Kelly poturbował go dość mocno. Nikt nie lubi, kiedy strzela się do jednego z nich. Steve'owi jednak Drew nigdy nie wyglądał na zleceniodawcę i naprawdę cieszy się, że się nie mylił.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy – odpowiada mężczyzna i wyraźnie się tego wstydzi.

\- Nazwiska – rzuca Steve, ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj zamierza ich dorwać.

Dom Laoke jest obstawiony funkcjonariuszami HPD, a Danny znajduje się w środku. Snajper jednak był profesjonalistą i nie chce zostawiać Williamsa samego. Kono nie ma doświadczenia i jest tam bardziej jako przyjaciółka niż oficer.

Chin przynosi facetowi kartkę i długopis, a potem zaczynają spisywać zeznania. Steve ma dziwne wrażenie, że powinny się zaczynać od słów: jestem idiotą.

ooo

Kiedy podjeżdża pod dom Tanaki, jest już późno. Dziewczyna chociaż wyczerpana nie śpi. Kono szepcze do niej z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, ale Danny'ego nigdzie nie widać.

\- Rozmawia z Grace – informuje go Kalakaua, jakby czytała w jego myślach.

Nie jest nawet zaskoczony. Jest dość późno. Może nawet opowiada jej bajkę. A potem będą się kłócić z Rachel, chociaż snajper przecież nie był winą Danny'ego. Sama zabrała Grace na zawody i powinna się cieszyć, że jej były mąż ma taki refleks, ponieważ to on zapewnia im bezpieczeństwo.

\- Mamy go – informuje Laokę.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Drew… - zaczyna Tanaka i zamiera jej głos.

\- Nie Drew. On pożyczył pieniądze i kiedy grozili, że cię zabiją, jeśli wystąpisz w tym zawodach, zaczął sabotować twój sprzęt. Chciał cię zniechęcić. Surferzy są przesądni – przypomina jej całkiem niepotrzebnie, ponieważ dziewczyna znakomicie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. – Pożyczył pieniądze nie od tych ludzi, od których powinien był – dodaje, ponieważ Drew to nie całkiem zły facet, chociaż Tanaka mogła przypłacić życiem jego głupotę.

Kolejna sprawa została rozwiązana i nie może przestać mieć wrażenia, że Laoke jednak to naprawdę porządna kobieta. Nie zaczyna wrzeszczeć, jej dłonie prawie się już nie trzęsą. Ma spory, ładny dom, w którym Grace zapewne czułaby się znakomicie.

\- Nie wiem jak wam dziękować – zaczyna Laoke i zaciska dłoń na palcach Kono, która uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Wygraj te zawody – prycha Kalakaua, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste. – Musisz pokazać ile ognia jest w naszych wulkanach.

\- To one nie są wygasłe? – pyta Danny, wchodząc do salonu. – Mieszkam na wielkiej tykającej bombie? – dodaje lekko spanikowany i patrzy na nich tak, jakby to była ich wina, że dowiaduje się dopiero teraz.

\- Nie, mówisz o Yellowstone. My wiemy, że kiedy ziemia drży, należy wejść do wody i przeczekać najgorsze – rzuca Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem nawet czy żartujesz – prycha Danny.

ooo

Laoke zaprasza ich wszystkich na kolację i Williams ubiera jedną z tych koszul, które podkreślają jego szeroką klatkę piersiową. Steve nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, ale dzięki bogom usiedli tak, że za Dannym znajduje się bar, więc ma świetną wymówkę. Kono wygląda znakomicie w zwiewnej sukience. Laoke wybrała coś o wiele bardziej zakrytego niż podczas ostatniej wizyty w ich siedzibie. Pewnie dlaczego, że Danny narobił jej kilku siniaków, posyłając ją na piach.

Chin opowiada mu właśnie o swoich wędkarskich planach, ale nie potrafi się skupić, ponieważ dłoń Laoke błądzi po przedramieniu Danny'ego, gdy dziewczyna opowiada mu o swoich podróżach. Williams wydaje się zafascynowany, co oczywiste. Steve przebiłby ją z największą chęcią, ale wszystko jest ściśle tajne i nie po raz pierwszy zaczyna to przeklinać.

\- Mogłabym w następny weekend udzielić kilku lekcji Gracie – rzuca Laoke i Steve zamiera, ponieważ to jest akurat ten weekend, który mieli spędzić u niego.

Kono musiała jej powiedzieć, kiedy Danny dostaje córkę i to nie jest niesprawiedliwe. Laoke nie gra według reguł.

Danny wydaje się jednak wyraźnie wahać i w końcu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Porozmawiam z nią – odpowiada w końcu Williams, a dziewczyna nie wydaje się urażona.

\- Jest na mnie nadal obrażona? – pyta Laoke lekko rozbawiona.

Danny stara się uśmiechnąć przepraszająco, ale pewnie on też uważa to za zabawne. Steve ma ochotę przybić piątkę Grace, ponieważ mała jest cudowna. I ma nosa do ludzi.

\- To może chciałbyś ze mną popływać na plaży za domem? – pyta Laoke niby mimochodem i Steve zamiera, bo to jest właśnie ten moment.

Danny patrzy na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami i pewnie dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że dziewczyna się do niego przystawia od kilku dobrych dni. Williams zachowuje się inaczej, kiedy jakaś kobieta zwraca jego uwagę i nie jest pewien jak do niej podejść. Jednak w przypadku Laoke nie zauważał jej zauroczenia i teraz następuje moment decyzji. Czy będzie chciał to pociągnąć dalej.

Chin pieprzy o cholernych rybach, a Steve nie potrafi nie analizować każdego drgnięcia mięśni na twarzy Williamsa.

Danny w końcu zaczyna się śmiać głośno i szczerze, i na jego policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce.

\- Co jest z wami i tym zaproszeniem? – pyta Williams Laoke. – Czy naprawdę tak źle trzymam się na desce, że nie chcecie się ze mną publicznie pokazywać? Myślałem, że dobrze mi idzie – informuje ją Williams.

Laoke jest tak zaskoczona, że początkowo nie odpowiada. Potem na jej ustach pojawia się lekki uśmiech.

\- Zapominam, że nie jesteś stąd – prycha dziewczyna. – Zaprosiłam cię nie dlatego, że się ciebie wstydzę. Surfujesz świetnie. Kono mówiła, że uczysz się dopiero kilka tygodni, więc jesteś do tego po prostu stworzony – ciągnie dalej Laoke i Danny czerwieni się lekko, słysząc taki komplement. – Zaprosiłam cię na moją plażę, bo moglibyśmy popływać tam sami – dodaje bardziej sugestywnie.

Oczy Danny'ego robią się komicznie wielkie, gdy dociera do niego nareszcie co jest grane.

\- Czyli to jest taki hawajski sposób na… - zaczyna Williams i urywa, a potem spogląda wprost na Steve'a.

I dociera do niego, że Danny ostatnim razem po prostu go nie zrozumiał.

Laoke przytakuje krótko głową i cała uwaga Williamsa wraca do niej ponownie. Danny nie daje żadnego znaku, że dostrzega jak Steve się w niego wgapia. Spędzają wieczór pijąc i żartując, a potem Williams odwozi Laoke do jej domu.

ooo

Nie spodziewa się, że Danny pojawi się tak późno u niego. Williams wydaje się zdenerwowany i niepewny, kiedy na niego patrzy. A potem jego wzrok pada na księżyc, który wstał już dawno i chociaż nie jest w pełni, oświetla ocean.

\- Przejdziemy się? – pyta Williams i to brzmi prawie jak błaganie.

Steve nie zakłada nawet koszulki, ponieważ jest dość ciepło. Danny zostawia buty i skarpetki na jego lanai, a potem podwija nogawki spodni i jest tak jak wcześniej, gdy dopiero wprowadził się na Hawaje. Jego krawat pewnie ma własny krawat. To miłe wspomnienie, wbrew pozorom.

Milczą i Steve staje się nerwowy, ponieważ kiedy Danny nie mówi, pojęcia nie ma co chodzi po jego głowie.

\- Kiedy mnie do siebie zaprosiłeś ostatnio, co miałeś na myśli? – pyta w końcu Williams.

Steve wypuszcza z płuc długie westchnienie, bo jakoś wiedział, że do tego wrócą. Są jednak na pieprzonej plaży, więc jednak dostał Danny'ego sam na sam w świetle księżyca i na piasku do tego. Jego marzenia poniekąd się spełniły.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy razem popływać – rzuca wymijająco.

Nie musi patrzeć na Danny'ego, aby wiedzieć, że go wkurza. Połowa ich rozmów wygląda w ten sposób, więc to nie nowość.

\- Popływać jak dwójka półnagich mężczyzn w wodzie sam na sam? – pyta Danny, starając się zachować zimną krew.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? – prycha Steve. – Zaliczasz dzisiaj drugą plażę? – niemal warczy, ponieważ Danny z pełną świadomością tego, co Steve miał na myśli, odjechał z Laoke.

A teraz gra głupiego, pewnie chcąc wcisnąć mu jakiś kit, że powinni być przyjaciółmi. Steve potrafi być jego kumplem i nie miałby problemu nawet gdyby Danny związał się z Tanaką, ale udawanie głupiego to przekreśla. Mogli udawać, że nic się nie stało i wtedy byłoby cudownie.

Ma ochotę właśnie dodać, że Danny nie ma jak już się bronić, że nie rozumiał ich hawajskich zwyczajów, gdy nagle Williams podcina go i Steve ląduje na plecach na dość chłodnym już piasku. Danny siada okrakiem na jego biodrach, przyszpilając go do ziemi.

\- Co do cholery? – pyta, ponieważ plecy bolą go jak diabli i ma prawo do żądania wyjaśnień.

Nie wiedzieli odkąd od wymiany słów przechodzili tak nagle do rękoczynów.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny – odpowiada Danny i w jego głosie jest faktycznie zaskoczenie. – I opowiadasz takie głupoty – dodaje Williams, a potem pochyla się i zaczyna go całować, skutecznie tłumiąc jego odpowiedź.

Steve przyciąga go bliżej, ponieważ jest cudownie. Usta Danny'ego są miękkie, jego włosy prześlizgują się przez palce Steve'a i to prawie raj, bo ręka nie zostaje mu odgryziona. Danny porusza swoimi biodrami, ocierając pośladkami o jego penisa. A on ma na sobie tylko szorty, ponieważ planował popływać i Williams musi o tym wiedzieć, bo dalej wykonuje ten swój taniec, który jest jednocześnie torturą jak i cholernym rajem. Jego dłonie zsuwają się w dół, na uda Williamsa, gdzie może nadać im nadać rytm, ponieważ teraz unosi swoje biodra na spotkaniem tym pośladkom i nie chce przestać. Zaciska ręce na wystających kościach, stabilizując ich trochę i odkrywa jakim jest egoistą. Spodnie Danny'ego są wybrzuszone nie mniej niż jego własne. Mężczyzna jest ewidentnie podniecony i nie ma się o co otrzeć.

Steve odrywa od niego usta, biorąc głębszy wdech i Danny patrzy na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Przenieśmy to do domu albo chociaż na lanai. – To miało brzmieć jak propozycja, ale to bardziej błaganie.

Danny zaczyna skubać jego szczękę i Steve odkrywa, że Williams jest o wiele za bardzo ubrany jak na ten typ imprezy. Zaczyna rozpinać jego guziki, korzystając z tego, że mężczyzna nad nim wisi. Uwalnia materiał ze spodni i Danny przerywa na którą chwilę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Steve nie bardzo wie co tym myśleć, bo Williams nie robi w zasadzie nic, ale odnosi wrażenie, że mężczyzna próbuje się przed nim schować, co jest śmieszne. Danny wygląda cudownie, więc Steve unosi głowę, żeby wziąć w usta w jego różowy sutek. Drażniły go swoim widokiem przez te wszystkie dni. Dla niego nie ma różnicy czy widzi sutki kobiet czy mężczyzn. I nie do końca rozumie akurat te normy społeczne. Gdyby mógł zakazałby Danny'emu chodzenia bez koszuli w miejscach publicznych, ponieważ facet to chodząca pornografia.

Danny wygina się w kierunku jego ust i wydaje ciche westchnienie, które nie jest do końca ulgą. Kąt pod którym unosi głowę jest zły, więc obraca ich tak, aby to on teraz był na górze. Wciska Danny'ego całym swoim ciężarem w piasek i rozchyla szerzej jego koszulę, żeby mieć dostęp do wszystkiego, co kusiło go przez te wszystkie dni. Włoski mężczyzny łaskoczą go w nos, gdy liże zagłębienie w jego klatce piersiowej. Wie, że to nie jest aż tak seksowne i to nie stanowi żadnej erogennej strefy, ale po prostu musi spróbować jego skóry.

\- Czy wolałbyś… - zaczyna Danny i urywa.

Steve unosi głowę, przerywając na chwilę.

\- Wiesz faceci tutaj depilują… - Danny urywa po raz kolejny. – Nieważne – dodaje i próbuje go przyciągnąć do pocałunku, ale w Steve'a uderza nagle to co powiedziała Kono.

To on jest laską, której Kalakaua chciała spuścić manto. I nie wie jakim cudem się nie domyślił, że Danny ściągnąć koszulkę krępował się tylko przy nim. Przebierali się z Chinem wspólnie kilkukrotnie, ale to Williams unikał go jak ognia i zawsze komentował to, że Steve tak chętnie zdejmował swoje ubranie, mając w nosie wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś z New Jersey - dokucza mu Steve. –Chodzi o te zakola, które zaczynają się pojawiać? Zmarszczki mimiczne? – pyta całkiem poważnie, nie pozwalając Danny'emu na uciszenie się. – Bo powiem ci, że w nadciągającym tygodniu codziennie przywiozę dla ciebie wielkie pudło malasadas, które zjesz.

\- Zwariowałeś? – prycha Williams.

\- Pewnie tak. Mam po dziurki w nosie tych kobiet, które się na ciebie gapią. Albo załatwię je tucząc cię, albo znajdę sposób na przenoszenie granatów w kąpielówkach – grozi, chociaż to brzmi kuriozalnie.

Danny patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie do końca dochodziło do niego do czego zmierza Steve.

\- Uganiałem się za tobą jak ostatni idiota od jakiegoś roku – przyznaje bez żenady, ponieważ Williams leży pod nim, a to oznacza, że Steve go złapał w końcu. – Zanim zacząłeś tę śmieszną dietę. I w ogóle lubisz surfować? – pyta, kiedy nagle nawiedza go nieprzyjemna myśl.

Jeśli Danny zrobił to wszystko dla niego – to było szalone. Nie musiał mu imponować. Steve już i tak nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu.

\- To nie baseball – odpowiada Williams. – Ale może być – stwierdza, a w jego głosie jest nutka znajomego humoru.

\- To dobrze. Będziemy czasem pływać, gdy będziesz miał ochotę – decyduje Steve. – I zawsze chcę cię widzieć nago – dodaje, ponieważ jak do tej pory jego żądania nie spotkały się z protestem.

Danny patrzy na niego nadal, jakby chciał go rozgryźć, ale nie potrafił. Na twarzy mężczyzny nie ma ani za grosz zrozumienia, więc może Steve w swoim wariactwie trochę przesadził, jednak nie potrafi przestać.

\- Zawsze prywatnie – uściśla, ponieważ Nicole nie cieszyłaby się z niczego bardziej.

Danny prycha, ponieważ pewnie brzmi jak maniak, więc zaczyna go ponownie całować po nareszcie nagiej klatce piersiowej. Jego dłoń zsuwa się niżej, zaczepiając o włoski, które jak intrygowały go przez ten cały czas. Są miękkie, pamięta jak jasnym puchem odkrywały ciało Danny'ego, więc wciska w nie nos, starając się wychwycić jak najwięcej tego cudownego zapachu. Wraca do ssania sutka, który jest teraz trochę twardszy, może przez chłodniejsze powietrze napływające z oceanu. Nie zamierza jednak spędzić tu zbyt wiele czasu.

Nie chce, aby to było tylko o seksie. Mogliby zrobić to tu i teraz. Jest tak twardy, że pewnie samo ocieranie doprowadziłoby go na szczyt. Danny pewnie nie jest w lepszym stanie, bo jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada ciężko, gdy Steve zabawia się z jego lewym stukiem. Czuje na biodrze jak penis Williamsa próbuje ustawić jeszcze wyższy namiot ze spodni, ale jest tak spętany, że nie ma szans. Chciałby uwolnić ich obu już w tej chwili. To byłoby słodkie. Seks na plaży. Danny może dałby się namówić na rundę drugą w jego sypialni gdzieś nad ranem, gdy szarzałoby tuż przed świtem, ale to fatalny pomysł, ponieważ Kono ma rację i Danny zasługuje na o wiele więcej.

Chce zabrać go najpierw na kolację do tej włoskiej knajpki, którą znalazł kilka tygodni wcześniej. Mogliby razem biegać rankami, gdyby Williams faktycznie polubił sport. Chciał jednak, aby Danny zrozumiał, że nie rzuci go, gdy tylko nabierze kilogram czy dwa więcej, bo to wszystko zaczęło się od cholernego nieporozumienia. Jeśli Williams sądził, że musiał postawić cały swój świat wartości dla Steve tylko po to, aby go zdobyć – cholernie się mylił.

Zaczął masować nadgarstkiem przyrodzenie Danny'ego nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Mężczyzna wydawał z siebie najsłodsze odgłosy. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio słyszał coś równie podniecającego. Jego penis drgnął ukryty w spodenkach, ale to nie był jego czas, więc zabrał rękę, chociaż cholera, ale to naprawdę kosztowało go wiele. Danny leżał rozłożony pod nim i tak uległy, że coś w nim po prostu wyrywało się do przodu, żeby brać i brać. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, ale chciał to dobrze rozegrać.

\- Wiesz co wolałbym? – pyta, nawiązując do tego co mówił wcześniej Danny.

Jego głos wydaje się tak obcy, gdy nie jest w stanie go do końca kontrolować. Danny nie wygląda lepiej z koszulą zawiniętą wokół nadgarstków, odsłonięty i dyszący, z otwartymi ustami i oczami tak błyszczącymi, że Steve ma wrażenie, że w rozszerzonych źrenicach odbija się księżyc.

\- Steve – szepcze Danny, wypychając swoje biodra do przodu, ale on leży na nim, więc Williams nie ma zbyt wielkiej możliwości ruchu.

I może to i lepiej, bo Steve ma wrażenie, że eksploduje tylko od tego widoku. Dotyk, kontakt nie jest mu aż tak potrzebny.

\- Wolałbym się budzić z tobą w niedzielne poranki – informuje Danny'ego, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby właśnie walczył z sobą.

Williams spogląda na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Orgazm też byłby dobry. Najlepiej dzisiaj – rzuca Danny, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku.


End file.
